Byakuya and Kisara, The Lovesick Third Seat
by Squeakychiona
Summary: This is for all the people that think Byakuya needs a bit more attention..not to mention a happier life! Kisara is a new third seat that gets added into his squad...in a weird way I might add...read on for more! Finished! WHOO!
1. Kisara's Intro

**Disclaimer: **I no likey disclaimer….but I have to say…sadly I don't own Bleach…T.T…o well a girl can dream can she.

Well by watching Bleach I see that Byakuya doesn't get much attention...and he is my favorite character…not to mention that he had a bad past…losing his first wife and such… so this is for all the Byakuya fans…like myself that think he should be happy as well as Ichigo and Rukia..

This is only an Intro of my fanfic character…but if I owned Bleach she would be a real character…any who enjoy the little intro and Chapter 1 will be coming really soon.

-+-+-+-+-

**Hi there! I'm Kisara Kyoyama! Just recently I joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Not to mention I'm being moved up to the third seat already! Why you ask? Well, all the squads have their lieutenants but some squads are short a third seat. They say that my "abilities" are almost to that of a lieutenant. I'll give you my reasons for becoming a Soul Reaper later!**

**Well this is an intro, so time for a description! I have dark almost brown hair that almost goes down to my waist. I have blue eyes and at the moment I'm still in my Soul Reaper Academy uniform…but not for long!**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Well that's it for now…but more is soon to come…before you ask. Yes, this story will be told in the first person…so I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 1:Yamamoto's Number Game of Fate

**Disclaimer: **Still hate it! And I still don't own Bleach!

Like I said this story is in the first person…enjoy!

-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 1: Yamamoto's Number Game of Fate**

**Hopefully your not wondering why I'm in front of the Thirteen Squad Captains. Well I heard that the Squad One Captain Yamamoto was going to assign my squad captain in a "special" way. I kinda said I'd mention why I bothered to become a soul reaper…but your gonna have to wait a bit more…but I promise it'll be obvious soon. To shorten it though…I simply want to see someone again and be by his side. **

**How about I give you a hint! He's from a noble family and one of the most popular captains in the Soul Society! Now back to the topic at hand! I'll tell you more later...but like I said it's kinda obvious!**

"**Kisara Kyoyama, we give you sincere welcoming to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." **

**Apparently the old coot with the long beard is Captain Yamamoto. The captains were lined up by six, facing each other. Captain Yamamoto was in a seat a few feet back. By the way the captains were lined up…it was hard to see the Captain I was looking for.**

"**It is an honor, Captain Yamamoto." I bowed simply to hide my frustration. Can't the old geezer just get it over with!**

"**Now to place you in your squad. Let's make this fun now. Kisara, what's your shoe size?" You heard right! Captain Yamamoto asked for my shoe size. I lifted my head in confusion. If he wants to know then fine.**

"**Um…I'm a size five."**

"**Squad Captain Five Sousuke Aizen. You are dismissed." Captain Yamamoto suddenly blurted out. A captain with glasses and a gentle look came out of the line to the right. Captain Aizen simply gave me a smile as he left the hall. I was still confused.**

"**I don't understand Captain Yamamoto. What's going on?"**

"**A simple game. I ask you a question; the answer will be a number. Sometimes you will add and sometimes you will subtract. The number you answer will determine which captain leaves. The remaining captain will determine your squad."**

**Crazy old geezer! This is all one big game to him! I don't know what squad captain the guy I'm looking for is! If I call the wrong number; I just might eliminate him! I could only sigh and hope for the best.**

"**I see now Captain, I'm ready for the challenge."**

"**Okay then, add the number of syllables in your fist name to your shoe size…then add one."**

"**That's nine sir."**

"**Squad Nine Captain ****Kaname Tosen. You are dismissed." Captain Tosen stepped out of line and simply left, he didn't even say anything.**

"**I get this now."**

"**Good now simply take your number and subtract your shoe size."**

"**Four"**

"**Squad Four Captain Retsu Unohana; dismissed. Now take your number and double it."**

**Captain Unohana was really pretty; she left the hall with a very sweet smile. Something that seemed motherly about her. Oops off topic! **

"**That's eight Captain." I said a little embarrassed because I lost focus.**

"**Squad Eight Captain Shunsui Kyoraku; dismissed. Now divide you number by half of itself." Captain Kyoraku looked like a drunk. Really relaxed and he tripped on his way out -sweat drop-**

"**Um…two sir."**

"**Squad Two Captain Soifon; dismissed. Now multiply your number by your shoe size, give me that number. Then subtract your first names syllables from the number." Captain Soifon was really pretty as pretty as Captain Unohana, but she's almost as tall as me.**

"**Um…okay…ten and seven."**

"**Squad Ten Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Squad Seven Captain Sajin Komamura; dismissed. Now add the syllables of your whole name to the number, afterwards subtract double you shoe size."**

**All this math is making my head kinda hurt. At least "he" isn't gone yet. Any who, Captain Hitsugaya was really young and shorter then me! Captain Komamura was a huge but was covering his face for some reason. I wonder why. Oops off topic again!**

"**Oops! That's thirteen and three."**

"**Squad Thirteen Captain Jushiro Ukitake and Squad Three Captain Gin Ichimaru; dismissed. Since we only have three captains left, excluding myself. This last one will decide your captain. Just to end our little game."**

**Three captains, just three more. Captain Six, Captain Eleven, and Captain Twelve. Captain Ukitake looked kinda sickly, but he gave me a warm smile that told me not to worry as he left. Captain Ichimaru reminded me of a fox. Silted eyes and a wide smile…creepy in a way. **

**Now out of the three captains left two were really creeping me out. One has spiky hair, spikier then Captain Hitsugaya, with a bell at the end of each spike. He also had an eye patch. The other captain is just…creepy weird…end of story. It's been a long time since I've seen the last captain. After all he saved me…tell you more about that later. If you're still clueless on whom it is, then something is wrong with you.**

"**I'm ready for the question Captain Yamamoto." Just spill it old geezer!**

"**Multiply your number by twenty, and then divide it by double your shoe size."**

"**Um…six." I'm panicking now! Please let it be him!**

"**Squad Eleven Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Squad Twelve Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi you are dismissed. Kisara Kyoyama you are now the third seat of squad six. Your superior is Squad Six Captain Kuchiki. You will report to him at all times. You are both dismissed." That old geezer…gives me the full names of the captains that left and only gives me my new captain's last name…now I have find out myself! Damn it!**

"**Follow me, Kisara Kyoyama." Captain Kuchiki left, he only looked at me for about three seconds. It looks like he doesn't remember me. I followed him anyway.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Remember Me Byakuya?

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to keep doing this? I hate you disclaimer! Still don't own Bleach and the world is still cruel because of that!

Well, a few days ago, I was drawing, usually when I think up a fan fiction character, I want to draw her and make her more...lifelike you might say…I finished her...but I need a scanner to put it up…T.T…when I get one I will post it up…that will be a while, but it will be happening…it'll be on photobucket when I get a scanner….wish me luck!

-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 2: Remember Me Byakuya?**

**I followed Captain Kuchiki for a while and I couldn't stand the silence!**

"**Um…Captain, I know I have to refer to you as Captain because you're my superior; but would it be okay if I knew your first name? You never know, one day I might get so panicked that I have to call you by your first name, you know? So it would be nice to know your full name. Okay…I bet you think I talk too much…okay I'll shut up now. Forgive me." I'm such an idiot! I can't even ask the guy for his name without babbling on like an idiot! How embarrassing! I put my head down in embarrassment!**

"**Byakuya." I heard a voice. I lifted my head in confusion.**

"**Byakuya?" He turned around, looked at me, and nodded. I kinda blushed; he still looks the same since I met him. He's still handsome. It's like I was hypnotized by his eyes. When he turned away, it was like I just snapped back to my senses. I shook my head and blushed red with embarrassment!**

"**You've grown, since that time." Byakuya suddenly stopped. I almost bumped into him! Thank God I didn't! Hold up! What did Byakuya just say? He remembers!? Stay cool Kisara! Stay cool!**

"**Y-You remember. I'm glad; I was starting to think you had forgotten."**

"**It was twenty years ago, in Rukongai, correct?" For a minute Byakuya sounded cold, but for some reason he sounded a bit different. It's hard to notice at first, but he sounded…well…not cold like before we left the hall. I pretended I didn't notice though.**

"**Yes, that's right. I was in the sixty- sixth district of Rukongai. For some reason you were assigned to patrol there a little while."**

"**There were reports of rallies and mobs at the sixty-sixth district of Rukongai that were starting to grow violent. I was sent to keep the peace."**

"**Even though it was rare to send someone of captain-level to handle the problem; why was that?"**

"**Reports claimed it was at a dangerous level." It still made no sense to me, why couldn't they have just sent a lieutenant or a third seat? I'm sure the report couldn't have been that serious. Oh well that was the past, and I'm happy they sent Byakuya. If they didn't I would have never met him.**

"**I hated living in the Rukongai, so many awful people. It's only a memory I'm afraid will never fade. I wanted to have a peaceful life, but in that place the word "peace" had no meaning. Rallies and mobs were nothing out of the ordinary."**

"**Why is that?" I sensed a bit of curiosity in Byakuya's voice.**

"**Well surely, rallies and mobs happened all the time. I never understood why though. I don't think anyone else did either. The only reason I involved myself in one was to save a little girl."**

"**Save a young girl?"**

"**Yes, she was accused of stealing from a vender. The vender and some other men were beating up the poor child. So I stepped in. When the girl escaped they set their eyes on me. When one men pulled out a knife; I was about to pass out. Before I did, I remember you stopping him."**

"**You were out for some time." I gave a nervous laugh. –sweat drop-**

"**Well when I woke up, I saw you again. You asked me if I was all right. I was in kind of a shock. I was sure I was gonna die, but you saved me. I couldn't move for a few days and I was asleep for a while."**

"**You injuries were close to a critical level."**

"**Right, but I heard you came to check on me, and to make sure the rallies and mobs stopped completely. After that I never saw you again. Eventually I gave up on living in Rukongai and entered the Soul Reaper Academy; and now here I am!" Kinda had to lie with the 'gave up on living in Rukongai' thing; I'll give him the real truth later. If I tell him now…I'd probably start babbling like an idiot again. –sweat drop-**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment if you want me to continue. I needs inspiration...you should understand. Well see ya soon. Chapter 2 coming up…


	4. Chapter 3: Soul Reaper Style!

**Disclaimer:** Still hate it we all do…still don't own Bleach...oh well...that's life...but I do own this story and Kisara...she's my character...that at least brightens my day. I was checking the stats of my stories and they seem to be going good…even though the reviews tell another story…so I decided to screw the reviews...but I would be lying…I'll still be writing this story for those who love it…but a review here and there wouldn't hurt either.

-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 3: Soul Reaper Style!**

"**So where are we headed anyway Captain Kuchiki?" I asked curiously. Certainly we were going somewhere!**

"**You can't stay in those clothes forever."**

"**Oh, you're right. I'm still in my academy uniform." Is Byakuya going to take me to a dressing room? Does this mean I'm gonna change in front of him!? No, that's not it…that makes no sense! I started blushing a deep red.**

"**We're here." I heard Byakuya say. I snapped back to reality as he opened the door to a room. In the room were three girls. One had long orange hair and freakishly large boobs! The other had her black hair in a braid. Her outfit looked different for the other girl's. The last girl was a cute little girl with pink hair!**

"**I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto from squad ten." The first girl said excited.**

"**I'm Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi from squad twelve." The second girl said. Wait she has the same last name as that drop-dead creepy captain! She must be his daughter. Well she surely must have taken after her mother.**

"**And I'm Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi of squad eleven!" The little girl said out loud she must be hyper. Hold up…that little girl is a lieutenant!?**

"**These three will help you find the right Soul Reaper uniform. You are to report to me when you're finished."**

"**Don't worry Byakushi; we'll make her look extra cute for you!" Yachiru said happily. I blushed when she said that, but I hid it from Byakuya. A few seconds later, Byakuya left ignoring Yachiru's pleas for him to stay and watch me change. **

"**Aw…she's blushing." Rangiku said as she started getting some uniforms out of a closet.**

"**It must be from what Yachiru said." Nemu replied helping Rangiku.**

"**Oh, don't worry Kiki! Rangiku-Ku, Nemu-Mu, and I will make you really cute for Byakushi!" After I got over my first blush, a second one came! Even redder then the first!**

"**Kiki? Rangiku-Ku? Nemu-Mu?" **

"**Yachiru likes to give people nicknames. Here try this." Rangiku tossed me a shihakusho. As soon as I unfolded it, Nemu took it back.**

"**Rangiku, this is much too big for Kisara." Nemu put the shihakusho away. I suddenly felt two hands grabbing my chest. I shrieked it; it was Rangiku!**

"**If you were a little older, these would be almost as big as mine!" Rangiku said as she was groping and squeezing. I was begging her to let go. When she did, she started laughing. **

"**I don't think Kiki would look good in pants, let's give her a skirt like Nemu-Mu!"**

"**Good idea Yachiru! She would look so cute!" Rangiku said measuring my waist.**

"**I have an idea. She can wear the upper part of a shihakusho and a skirt like me." Nemu said as she grabbed a skirt.**

"**We should find a good top so we can keep these suckers in place!" Rangiku said as she started groping me again! I let out a shriek and blushed, she started laughing again.**

"**Rangiku, not in front of Yachiru."**

"**Okay Kiki, try this on! We'll wait!"**

**-+-+-+-+-**

"**We outdid ourselves ladies! Byakushi's gonna love what we did with Kiki!" Yachiru said happily as I came out of the dressing room. I was blushing again…I noticed how I tend to blush a lot!**

"**Oh, don't be so nervous Kisara, you look great! Now you better hurry and report to Captain Kuchiki." Rangiku said with a smile. I smiled back as I left and headed for--. Hold up! I don't even know Byakuya's office is! I went back to the room with a nervous laugh.**

"**Hehe…where is Captain Kuchiki's office by the way?" I said nervously as Rangiku and Yachiru gave a hopeless sigh. It's not my fault; I just got here. –sweat drop-**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Hope you enjoy this chapter…reviews reviews please! Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Renji and A First Job

**Disclaimer: **Getting tired of the disclaimer…you must be tired too.

I got one nice new review…at least its better then nothing…I appreciate anyone who reviews. –hugs reviewers-

-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 4: Meeting Renji and the First Job**

**Rangiku helped me find Byakuya's office. If it wasn't for her, I would be lost. She pointed me to the door with a small sign on top of the door. The sign read "Squad Six Captain". She pointed out that I simply have to read the signs and I'll find my way.**

"**I'll try to remember that. Thank you Lieutenant Rangiku."**

"**Just call me Rangiku, and don't mention it." Rangiku said as she left. I took a deep breath as I slowly entered Byakuya's office. As I entered, I noticed another guy inside. He had red hair in a ponytail and a white bandana. It was hard to see but he had weird markings on his forehead.**

"**Excuse me, Captain Kuchiki." I nervously entered the office.**

"**Who the heck are you?" The red head blurted out. How rude!**

"**Excuse me!" I blurted back!**

"**She's the new third seat I just finished telling you about." Byakuya said as he looked over some paperwork.**

"**Um…Ki-something right?" Freaky headed bastard! Byakuya just finished telling him about me and he can't even remember my name!**

"**My name is Kisara Kyoyama!" I almost shouted in his face! Although I kept myself calm!**

"**There we go Kisara! Well, I'm Renji Abarai, the Lieutenant of squad Six." I was about to mouth off to a lieutenant! I wonder what would happen if I did. Actually I don't want to know.**

"**Kisara, I have your first assignment."**

"**Yes Captain!" I shot up! He looked at me for a minute; then looked back at the paperwork. **

"**You're first assignment is to patrol Karakura Town for a month in the world of the living. Renji will escort you." Great now I have to spend more time with that jerk! Why couldn't Byakuya take me? He must have a lot of paperwork. I could only sigh.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

"**Here we are the world of the living." Renji said with a bored expression. Karakura Town looked really peaceful.**

"**It doesn't look like it needs any patrolling."**

"**Um…Kisara, can I ask you a favor?" I looked at Renji; he had a slight blush on his face.**

"**What is it?" I looked at him. He tried to hide his blush, he let out a sigh.**

"**If you see a guy named Ichigo, tell him that Rukia's too good for him. Oh, and tell Rukia I said hi. Can you do that for me Kisara?" Renji said, kinda quickly too.**

"**Okay, I don't see why. See ya Renji." I walked away with a smile. When he disappeared I let out a relieved sigh. I thought he was gonna ask me out! –sweat drop-**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the small Renji bashing…don't get me wrong…he is my second favorite character…I had to bring him into the story somehow.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Ichigo and Rukia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach…but this is my story

-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 5: Meeting Ichigo and Rukia**

**I looked around Kamakura Town and not one sign of a hollow. What was the point of even coming here? To bad Renji left, I could have asked him to take me back. Suddenly I started to feel strong spiritual pressure. I turned around to see a really big, really ugly, and just BIG hollow! If this is the normal hollow size, I don't want to ever see a Menos! It was getting closer…but I had to stay calm or what I learned at the academy was a waste! But it was SO UGLY!!!**

**I drew my zanpakuto…well tried. The spiritual pressure was heavy and it made it hard. Although when I did draw my zanpakuto…something told me this spiritual pressure wasn't coming from the hollow.**

"**Ichigo! Over there the hollow!" I heard a girl's voice come from behind me.**

"**I see it Rukia! I'm not stupid!" A guy with orange hair came out of nowhere wielding a large zanpakuto. He was dressed as a soul reaper…so was the girl.**

"**Other soul reapers are here? Then why was I sent when they already sent soul reapers?" I told my self as the carrot top killed the hollow with one slash of his sword. He then landed on the ground with a heroic smile on his face.**

"**You could have at least given me a chance to hit it Ichigo! You always take all the fun for yourself!" The girl said as she walked up to the guy.**

"**Hey you girl!" I heard the guy yell towards me.**

"**Yeah what do you want?" I said as I put my zanpakuto away.**

"**Aren't you a soul reaper?" He said with a kinda smug attitude.**

"**Yea, I am; and you are?"**

"**I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."**

"**I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She has the same last name as Byakuya.**

"**Kuchiki, like Byakuya Kuchiki?" I had to find out what connection she had with Byakuya. After all, you never know. **

"**Yes, he's my older brother. You know him?" I gave a relieved sigh. For a moment I thought she was his wife or something. I was worried for a second.**

"**What are you doing here anyway?" Ichigo said as he put his zanpakuto away.**

"**I was assigned here; but I don't see why I have to be here. Since you two are here. This is gonna be one long month." I said hopelessly. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.**

"**You could stay with me and Ichigo if you want!" Rukia said happily. I looked at her as Ichigo gave out a hopeless sigh.**

"**Well, ok…but I gotta know your name first. Since I don't know it!" Ichigo said with a bored look on his face.**

"**Oops, I'm Kisara Kyoyama, third seat of Squad Six. Nice to meet you two!" I said as I shook hands with Rukia. I followed them back to Ichigo's house.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter then the others…Next chapter coming soon!


	7. Chapter 6: Getting a Gigai

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach. No point in telling a disclaimer joke…cuz it gets old.

-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 6: Getting a Gigai**

**As I entered Ichigo's home I felt like I entered another world.**

"**Don't worry it may seem strange, but you'll get used to it." Rukia said calmly.**

"**Shouldn't we be taking her to Mr. Hat and Clogs to get her a gigai?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia walked back in what appears to be gigais. **

"**You're right Ichigo. Urahara makes the best giagais Kisara. He made my gigai after all. Ichigo doesn't need a gigai though; since he's human and all." I found it strange how a human can have soul reaper powers, but not surprising.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

"**So who's Urahara?" I asked as the three of us walked to this Urahara guy's shop. **

"**He's the former captain of squad twelve, Kisuke Urahara." Rukia said as Ichigo dug his hands in his pockets.**

"**Is he creepy looking like the current squad twelve captain?" I asked as I started shivering thinking about Captain Kutotsuchi. I saw that Rukia started shivering too.**

"**Thank goodness he doesn't look like Mayuri." Rukia said as she tried to stop her shivering. **

"**Well here we are." Ichigo said as we stopped in front of a small shop. There was a guy in front of the shop. He wore a green hat and green-and-white stripped clothes. He looked kinda funny.**

"**Hey Ichigo, hey Rukia. Who's the little cutie?" The guy said as he stood up and walked towards me.**

"**Kisara Kyoyama, she needs a gigai Kisuke, can you make her one?" Rukia said as Ichigo pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. **

"**Oh, and this is kinda acting weird…can you fix it?" Ichigo said throwing the phone to Kisuke. **

"**When did it break Ichigo?" Rukia asked, she looked a bit angry.**

"**That hollow we were fighting before? Yeah, I dropped it and kinda stepped on it…twice." Ichigo said as Rukia hit him on then head with her bunny head shaped backpack.**

"**Just mind them, Kisara come with me." Kisuke said as he lead me into the shop.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**For some reason, wearing a gigai made me feel a bit…weaker. As I was about to step out a little girl came into the small room. She was so cute. She wore a white shirt and a pink skirt, her hair was in two little pigtails. She had a dress, shoes, and other clothes in her hands.**

"**Mr. Kisuke said you should wear this. It's not good to travel around in your soul reaper clothes. You'll stand out." The little girl said as she placed the clothes on a small table.**

"**Thanks, um…what's your name by the way. My name is Kisara." I said as I gave her a smile.**

"**Huh…my name is Ururu. Nice to meet you." She gave a nervous smile back. She was so cute! When she left I looked at the clothes. A baby blue dress that went down to my knees; the shoes were kinda like sandals in some ways. I tried on the clothes while I did I couldn't help but wonder…what's Kisuke doing with girl's clothes. These look a bit too big for Ururu. –sweat drop-**

**-+-+-+-+-**

That's it for now. Next chapter coming soon. Tell me what you like, what you didn't like, what you thought I should have changed. Why do you think, Kisuke has a girl's clothes in his shop? Put it in a review. It will be appreciated and who knows maybe it might help me with the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Knowing More About Byakuya

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and I don't own Card Captor Sakura. You'll know why I said that soon. There is a little bit of IchiRuki in this chapter. Not to mention a bit of Renji bashing from Ichigo. Over all, it's simply Kisara blushing over Byakuya. Enjoy!

**To Daijime, Tick-Tock Moonlight, and Glockenspiel:** Thank you for your reviews.

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 7: Knowing More About Byakuya**

**As Ichigo, Rukia, and I went home I couldn't help but feel like I had forgotten something; Renji wanted me to tell them something. Oh, now I remember!**

"**Um…Ichigo, Rukia." I said kinda nervous as Ichigo and Rukia looked at me. "I have a message for you from Renji."**

"**From Renji? What did her say?" Ichigo said as he closed up on me. I blushed because he was a bit too close. **

"**Well, um…he said that Rukia is too good for you Ichigo. He also told me to tell Rukia he said hi."**

"**Tell Renji I said hi." Rukia said as she kept walking. Ichigo looked kinda pissed. He turned away and followed Rukia. **

"**Tell him I said this, Rukia is better off with me than with him and his crazy eyebrows!" After he said that, I started thinking that Ichigo liked Rukia.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Eventually we were back at Ichigo's home. Waiting for us were two young girls. **

"**Ichigo! You and Rukia are late for dinner." One of the girls said, she had blondish hair and an apron on. The other girl had dark hair and a smug look like Ichigo.**

"**Sorry Yuzu, sorry Karin, we were busy." Ichigo said scratching his head, with a bored expression.**

"**Kisara, these are Ichigo's little sisters. Yuzu is the blond one and Karin is the brunette." Rukia said as Ichigo tried to reason with his sisters. Rukia simply grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. It's obvious that Karin saw us. **

"**Who the heck are you?" Karin asked her arms crossed as she looked straight at me. **

"**Um…she's Rukia's cousin. She just got here from Okinawa and we offered her a place to stay here for a month." Ichigo thought of an excuse.**

"**Yes, he's right! This is my cousin Kisara." Rukia said with a sweet voice. **

"**Okay, but be sure to tell dad about this." Yuzu said as she went back into the house; Karin followed.**

"**Don't worry; she's only here for a month. She'll be gone in no time." Ichigo said as he dug his hands in his pockets. I have to thank him later for covering me.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**I was in Rukia's room as we both lay on her bed. She was reading a strange book called 'Card Captor Sakura'. She told me it was called manga. She even showed me inside the book.**

"**Doesn't her outfit look adorable?" Rukia asked as she pointed to a picture of a girl with a staff and a puffy/frilly dress. **

"**Is this book nothing but pictures and words?" I asked as Rukia closed the book.**

"**Yea, but not all the books here; this is my favorite type of book though. Ichigo bought this one for me. Yuzu lets me read some of her manga." **

"**What's this story about?" I asked as I looked through the book. **

"**Well it's about a girl named Sakura; she opens a magic book of cards. The cards fly away and she gains special powers. Now it's her duty to use her powers to get the cards back. Something like that, this is only volume one." I listened as I looked at the pictures of the girl, Sakura; hit a card with her staff. Her outfit was really cute.**

"**Do you mean that the whole story isn't in one book?" I asked confused with the 'volume one' thing.**

"**No, the longer the story the more volumes there are for that story." I closed the book wanting to change the subject, I turned to Rukia.**

"**Rukia, what's Byakuya like?" Rukia looked at me with confused eyes. **

"**Well that's out of the blue. Why do you ask that?"**

"**Well, you're his sister right? Who better to ask than you?"**

"**Well, I don't know much about him because I was adopted into the Kuchiki family."**

"**Why were you adopted?"**

"**The people there told me I looked like Byakuya's wife." When she said that, it struck a cord in me. Byakuya was already married. It made me sad inside, I had no chance in hell if he already had a wife.**

"**He has a wife." I said with almost no emotion. Rukia caught this and became a bit sad.**

"**Well, not anymore, she died a year before I was adopted." That struck another cord in me. I started feeling better, but why? It must have been really sad for Byakuya to lose his wife; so why was I happy?**

"**That must have been sad for him." I said as Rukia put her book on a desk.**

"**Why do you want to know about Byakuya anyway?" Rukia said looking straight at me. I blushed as I tried to explain.**

"**Well, he saved me once when I lived in Rukongai. Ever since then I wanted to see him again. That's why I joined the soul reapers. You could say that I … I," I paused, I couldn't say the words. I blushed as Rukia gave me a confused look.**

"**You what?"**

"**Nothing…I'm going to sleep." I said as I got up from Rukia's bed and headed for the door. Ichigo let me borrow a spare room.**

"**Good night Kisara." Rukia said as I left the room.**

"**Good night Rukia." I said as I hid my blush and closed the door. **

**-+-+-+-+-**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews please…if I get enough I might continue. The Card Captor Sakura reference is for a little bit later on in the story. Reviews or the story may never continue. –evilish snicker-


	9. Chapter 8: Ichigo, Teach Me Bankai!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**To Daijime and LarvaxMiyu31:** Thanks for your reviews

This chapter contains a little bit of Ichigo bashing, classroom boredom, blushing, and a shirtless Ichigo. Don't ask.

-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 8: Ichigo Teach Me Bankai!**

**It's been two weeks since I came to Kamakura Town and not one hollow. Out of boredom, me and Ichigo spar once a while; so far we're tied. We usually spar after classes. Yeah, I had to enroll into Ichigo's school for a month. How do he and Rukia bear the teachers? Take me back to the Soul Reaper Academy any day. Only half of this dreaded day passed and lunch is still ten minutes away. I slept through two classes. Luckily, Ichigo and Rukia are in my class too.**

"**Kisara, you could at least pretend you care about class, that's what I do." Rukia whispered to me as she secretly read her manga inside her textbook.**

"**Easy for you to say; this is so boring." I whispered back as I hid myself behind my textbook. **

"**Don't whine Kisara, I have to deal with this for three more years. You and Rukia have it good. You two don't have to worry about college, a career, and getting a job." Ichigo said with a hopeless sigh.**

"**You do have a point; it must be hard being a human." I said with a sarcastic tone as Ichigo gave me his usual smug look. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed as Rukia giggled. Suddenly the lunch bell rang. Ichigo stood up as Rukia did the same, while putting her book away. **

"**Kisara, wanna come to the roof to have lunch?" Rukia asked as we grabbed our bags.**

"**Sure, I'm starving!" I followed Ichigo and Rukia to the roof.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

"**Are you two going to spar again?" Rukia asked as she ate her sandwich.**

"**Hell yeah!" Ichigo and I said at the same time.**

"**Why bother? When Kisara beats you, you beat her the next day, and so on."**

"**I wanna get stronger!" Ichigo and I said in unison again. We looked at each other confused.**

"**Ichigo, you're already strong enough. What else do you need to learn, you already mastered bankai." When Rukia said that; it stuck a cord in me.**

"**You already mastered bankai!? You never used it let alone mention it!" I shouted at Ichigo. Ichigo knew bankai and never told me! This means he was holding back on me the whole time! I was so mad that I smacked Ichigo, as soon as I did; he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.**

"**The only reason I never told was to protect you. If I had used bankai on you, you would be dead!" Ichigo said as he looked into my eyes. I pulled away from Ichigo.**

"**Well, if you won't use it on me, then you have to teach me! That way we can fight as equals!" I said wearing a confident smile.**

"**No way, it'll take forever!" Ichigo said smugly. My jaw simply dropped. Rukia gave Ichigo a confused look.**

"**Ichigo, you told me you mastered it in three days. Teach her how to get bankai the same way you did." Rukia said as Ichigo gave her what seemed to be a notion to keep her mouth shut. I was already pissed as it is!**

"**Forget it! I'll teach myself!" I said as I went to eat the rest of my lunch in the classroom.**

"**Yeah, good luck with that." I could hear Ichigo's sarcasm as I went down the stairs.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Later that night, I simply lay on my bed. Ichigo and I didn't spar today; it's obvious I was still pissed! That crazy carrot top doesn't show me his bankai and then says he wanted to protect me! I can protect myself damn it! Even worse he doesn't want to teach me bankai! He must be really strong though, having mastered bankai in three days. I suddenly heard a knock on my door.**

"**It's me Rukia, is it okay if I come in?" I heard Rukia ask through the door. **

"**Sure why not." I sat up as Rukia entered the room. She sat on the bed next to me.**

"**You shouldn't stay mad at Ichigo. He's like that with me at times too. Its his weird way of showing he cares." Rukia said as she lay down.**

"**Really? That's weird." I said as Rukia started laughing.**

"**That smack you gave Ichigo earlier, it's swelling up." Rukia suddenly brought up; I blushed with embarrassment.**

"**I hit him that hard!?"**

"**Looks like it. You must have been really mad Kisara." **

"**I was, after all that, he was holding back; although I should apologize for smacking him so hard."**

"**He's probably asleep though. It wouldn't be bad to check though." Rukia got up and left. We said good night to each other. A few minutes later, I left my room to get an ice pack. I quietly walked to Ichigo's room.**

"**Ichigo?" I said as I entered Ichigo's room. He wasn't inside; as I turned to leave, I bumped into someone. It was Ichigo as soon as I noticed it was him, I also noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. **

"**What's wrong Kisara?" Ichigo asked as I turned away hiding a blush. Apparently he must have just come out of a bath.**

"**Nothing, just put a shirt on please." I said nervously as Ichigo out a shirt on. He then walked past me and threw himself in his bed.**

"**So what do you want?"**

"**Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry for smacking you earlier; so I brought you this." I gave Ichigo the ice pack as I sat on his bed.**

"**It's okay, I probably deserved it, but thanks." Ichigo put the ice pack on his cheek.**

"**Well, good night Ichigo." I stood up and walked to the door.**

"**Hey Kisara." I heard Ichigo call me, I turned to him with a confused look. **

"**Tomorrow, since we don't have school; we'll start your training, for bankai." Ichigo stood up from his bed. When he said that I was so happy; I couldn't help but run and hug him. When I let go I could see he was blushing.**

"**Thanks and good night Ichigo!" I said happily as I went back to my room.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Hope you liked this chapter! Remember, only reviews keep this story going! –evilish snicker-


	10. Chapter 9: Ichigo's Bankai Session

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach, although this is my story.

**To LarvaxMiyu31:** Thanks for your reviews.

This chapter contains a "perverted" Kisuke, bunnies, and hopeless sighing. Enjoy!

-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 9: Ichigo's Bankai Session**

**As I walked to Kisuke's shop, I notices Ururu was waiting. She was sweeping the front as she sneezed from the dust.**

"**Hey Ururu!" I greeted as Ururu wiped her nose with a tissue. **

"**Oh…hey Kisara. Mr. Kisuke and Ichigo are in the basement."**

"**Well, do you mind taking me there please?" **

"**Um…not at all. Follow me." Ururu put her broom away and led me to the basement. When we entered, it looked like a large landscape. How is a landscape a basement!? I didn't see Ichigo yet, but I did see Kisuke.**

"**Hey Kisara! Nice seeing you again." Kisuke said lifting his hat a bit. **

"**Nice seeing you too." I gave a nervous laugh. Suddenly Kisuke poked me with the end of his cane and I flew out of my gigai!**

"**Can't learn bankai in a gigai." Kisuke said picking up my gigai bridal style.**

"**Just don't do anything perverted to my gigai, got that?" I asked as I noticed I was in my soul reaper outfit. Kisuke simply laughed as he carried my gigai away.**

"**I'll try to control myself" I can tell he was joking. He had a little sarcasm in his voice. I walked ahead until I saw Ichigo. He had a weird white thingy next to him. He was in his soul reaper outfit too.**

"**You're late Kisara." Ichigo said as he sat on a rock. **

"**Sorry kinda overslept. What's that white thingy anyway?"**

"**This thing? Well I forgot what it's called. Although, when I learned bankai, I had to use this. Luckily Mr. Hat-and-Clogs had one of these."**

"**Well, what am I suppose to do with this thing?" I asked as I looked around it. It was in the shape of a person. Ichigo sighed and stood up.**

"**When I had to do it I simply thrust my zanpakuto at the center and concentrate my spiritual pressure into it. I think that's how it went. Just call your zanpakuto and do that. When your zanpakuto spirit comes out, you simply have to fight it. At least, that's what I did."**

"**I see now. Seems easy." I drew out my zanpakuto. "Spread your wings, Tenshikon!" I called out my zanpakuto. Tenshikon means Angel Spirit. It's not so special though. The main blade simply splits into two separate blades. **

"**Ichigo, I can't believe you started without me!" Rukia said as she ran to Ichigo. I guess she was pulled out of her gigai too, seeing as she was in her soul reaper outfit.**

"**Well, all you're going to do is watch right? It's your fault you came late." Ichigo said with a smug smile. **

"**You didn't miss much Rukia." I said as I readied my zanpakuto.**

"**Let's continue. Thrust your zanpakuto towards the center of this thing and get ready for a long fight."**

"**Oops…almost forgot!" I said as I struck the white thing dead in the center. According to Ichigo, it's supposed to take the form of my zanpakuto spirit. Although, I'm not sure I ever saw my zanpakuto's spirit. If it's what I think it is, this is gonna be confusing. The white thing shined for a minute and got smaller. The three of us were stupefied and our jaws dropped as we saw my zanpakuto spirit was…a white rabbit with wings.**

"**Hi Kisara!" The rabbit said in a squeaky voice as it flew around me.**

"**What that heck is that?" Ichigo asked as he poked the rabbit.**

"**I'm Kisara's zanpakuto, Tenshikon!" My zanpakuto spirit was a rabbit. How can I battle a rabbit!? Rukia simply ran towards Tenshikon and gave him cuddles, Rukia does love rabbits.**

"**Um…Ichigo, now what?" I asked nervously as I now thought of bankai as unreachable. **

"**I'm as lost as you are. I really didn't see this coming. We have a problem." Ichigo said scratching his head as he left the basement.**

"**Don't worry; there should be another method to bankai then this." Rukia said as she still cuddled Tenshikon.**

"**Yeah, let's hope so. Come on Tenshikon." I sighed hopelessly as Tenshikon escaped Rukia's arms and we left.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**That night I lay on my bed with a hopeless look on my face. What if I couldn't learn bankai? What do I do then?!**

"**What's wrong Kisara?" I could hear Tenshikon's voice next to me.**

"**Just leave me alone, will you?" I ignored Tenshikon. He then flew in front of me. I couldn't help but think he was so cute!**

"**Is it because of that bankai thingy?"**

"**What do you think?"**

"**Don't worry Kisara. You'll learn bankai soon."**

"**Will you help me Tenshikon? I want to be stronger…for Byakuya." I whispered as I slowly fell asleep.**

"**Don't worry Kisara. The time will come soon, very soon." I could hear Tenshikon say as I slept.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

I hope everyone liked this chapter! **Remember**: Reviews are the only things that keep a good story going! –evilish snicker-


	11. Chapter 10:Powers and Kisara's Fears

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Bleach.

**To Daijime: **Thanks for your reviews

This chapter contains slight Ichigo and Renji bashing and abuse, arguing, and slight Kon abuse. Enjoy!

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 10: Powers and Kisara's Fears**

**Today is my last day here, and I still haven't learned bankai yet! I haven't seen Tenshikon since the training incident. I don't think I'll be able to train in the Soul Society. I sat in Ichigo's living room with my head down on the table.**

"**You okay Kisara?" Kon came out of nowhere. I only met him a few days ago. According to Ichigo; he tried running away again.**

"**She's still upset over the bankai." Rukia said as she entered the living room.**

"**Wasn't that two weeks ago? Man Kisara, you sure know how to mope." Kon said as he climbed the table. I looked at him angrily.**

"**It's not just that!" I said as I picked up Kon and chucked him across the room. **

"**She's worse than Ichigo!" Kon said as he hit the wall. Ichigo suddenly came into the room.**

"**Someone call me?" Ichigo asked confused. Rukia and I simply looked at him.**

"**No." Rukia and I said in unison.**

"**What's wrong with Kisara?" I can hear Ichigo whisper to Rukia.**

"**She's still upset about the bankai incident."**

"**I just said that wasn't the entire reason!" I said angrily as I sat up and looked at Rukia.**

"**Then what is it?" Ichigo asked smugly as Kon climbed back on the table.**

"**I haven't done much this month and I have to report back to Captain Kuchiki. What the hell am I supposed to tell him!?" I started to panic.**

"**Tell him the truth. There weren't that many hollows." Ichigo said scratching his head.**

"**Easy for you to say." I said with a hopeless sigh as I took Kon and used him as a pillow. Despite his objections he eventually gave up.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**I got a call a few hours ago from Renji; he said he was picking me up. Byakuya must still be busy. I feel like I have accomplished nothing. Well, besides learning how to open a juice box. How is that going to help me!?**

"**Kisara! You in there?!" I heard Renji's voice from out the window. As I walked to the window; Renji jumped into the room.**

"**What the hell are you doing here!?" I yelled at Renji. What guy just barges into a girl's room like that!? **

"**What else, I came to pick you up!" Renji shouted back as I heard knocks on the door.**

"**Kisara is something wrong?" I heard Ichigo's voice through the door. I sighed as I opened the door for him. I saw Rukia and Kon were with him too.**

"**Nothing, its just Renji." I said as the three entered the room. **

"**Renji is here already?" Rukia said rather surprised as Kon climbed her shoulder. **

"**Meaning I have to go back now." I said as Rukia put a strange red glove on. She charged and pushed me out of my gigai with the glove. Ichigo caught my gigai before it fell. **

"**We'll have Mr. Hat-and-Clogs take care of your gigai. If you ever have a day off or a mission, feel free to come back." Ichigo said as Rukia took off the glove.**

"**Yeah, I'll miss you guys." I said goodbye as I waved goodbye to Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon. I followed Renji some distance from Ichigo's house.**

"**So how was it? Any hollows at all?" Renji asked as we waited for the gate to come. Renji did call the gate but it takes some time to come. That seemed stupid to me, this gate must be a piece of crap.**

"**One or two here or there. Just barely, this mission was more like a vacation." I said in a sarcastic tone. I suddenly started feeling a strong pressure.**

"**Kisara, watch out! A hollow!" I heard Renji yell as I turned around. I extended my hand towards the hollow. I destroyed it with a simple energy blast. As the hollow disappeared, I saw Ichigo and Rukia running towards us.**

"**What the hell was that Rukia?" Ichigo asked as Rukia in a way was also stunned.**

"**I don't know. Although I do know that it wasn't a kido, but it couldn't have been from her zanpakuto either. It's still sheathed." Rukia said as Kon caught up.**

"**If it wasn't a kido, then what was it?" Renji asked as he walked up to me.**

"**It's just a power I have. I don't know why I have it, I just do. I was told it was one of the reasons I was moved up to third seat. Whatever this ability is, it's not present in other soul reapers." I explained with a bored expression on my face. To me this ability wasn't so special. Suddenly, Rukia pulled out her cell phone; it was beeping.**

"**Ichigo, there's another hollow around here somewhere." Rukia said as Ichigo looked around cautiously; Renji did the same. I looked up at the sky, what appeared to be a hole ripped open. A really huge hollow came out of that hole.**

"**It's a Menos Grande!" Renji said as he pulled out a cell phone.**

"**What are you doing?!" I asked angrily. "If it's a hollow, shouldn't we be fighting it?!"**

"**I'm calling the Soul Society. Even if we fight that thing, we still don't have a chance. Ichigo may be strong, but I ain't putting Rukia's life in his hands." Renji said; it looked like it struck a cord in Ichigo.**

"**Are you saying I can't protect Rukia? Like you can do any better!"**

"**It's exactly what I'm saying! Now shut up carrot top! You and Kisara can at least try to hold off that thing. I'll protect Rukia."**

"**No way Renji! You and Kisara hold off the Menos and I'll protect Rukia!" Ichigo and Renji fought like little kids. Rukia, Kon, and I simply sighed.**

"**Can you two stop fighting over who is going to protect Rukia and fight the Menos!?" I said as I bonked Ichigo and Renji on the head. **

"**But who is gonna protect Rukia?" Ichigo and Renji said in unison as I bonked them both on the head again.**

"**I'll protect Rukia if you guys just shut up and fight the damn Menos!" I said as Ichigo and Renji held the lumps on their heads. I didn't want to tell them I was scared of the Menos. Rukia, Kon and I fled some distance from the Menos as Ichigo and Renji charged for it. I know they are both strong, but are they strong enough to face a Menos? I could only hope so.**

"**Don't worry Kisara. They'll hold it off." Rukia said; she must have sensed my nervousness. I simply nodded and gave her a smile. **

"**You're right. I shouldn't doubt Ichigo or Renji." I said as I watched the Ichigo and Renji fight the Menos Grande. It swatted Renji like a fly and kicked Ichigo out of its way. I released my zanpakuto to protect Rukia. She was still in her gigai after all.**

"**Ichigo may be dumb, but he is strong. He'll defeat that Menos." Rukia said trying to cheer me up, but from what I was seeing; I had second thoughts. Ichigo must not have heard Rukia say he was dumb because he didn't say anything back. The Menos seemed unaffected by any of Ichigo or Renji's attacks. It moved toward Rukia and me as if nothing stood in its way. If only I were stronger. If I had mastered or even learned bankai, I could help them fight.**

**I was hoping it wouldn't get any closer. I didn't want that monster near me! My legs felt numb, my hands were shaking; I was scared of the Menos.**

"**Tenshikon!!" I couldn't help but shout at the top of my lungs as I held my zanpakuto tightly.**

**Suddenly, it seemed like time had stopped.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I always wanted to have a chapter with a cliff-hanger. Reviews please or this story will remain at the edge of that cliff. –evilish snicker-


	12. Chapter 11: One Weird Bankai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Card Captor Sakura, or Tokyo Mew Mew. You'll have to read and find out.

**To Daijime, BrolyFTMFW, and Silver A. Ryuu:** Thanks for your reviews.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been a drag for me. Not to mention, I had a bit of writers block for a while. Also I just recently saw the Bleach movie Memories of Nobody. It was so good! You guys don't have to worry anymore; my brain is just chock full of ideas now!

This chapter contains a lot of laughing and Ichigo and Renji abuse. Enjoy!

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 11: One Weird Bankai**

**I looked around confused as everything seemed to have just frozen. I loosened my grip on my zanpakuto. If I held it any tighter; my hands might start bleeding.**

"**Kisara!" I heard Tenshikon's voice echo out my name. I continued to look around but I didn't see Tenshikon anywhere.**

"**Where are you Tenshikon?" I called out as I looked above me; still no sign of him.**

"**In front of you." Tenshikon said as he appeared in front of me. My heart skipped a beat. That winged rat almost scared me half to death!**

"**What the hell is wrong with you!? Scaring me like that!" I yelled at Tenshikon as he held his long ears.**

"**I'm helping you like I promised I would!" Tenshikon yelled back. I was confused now.**

"**Oh, really and how are you gonna do that?"**

"**What else do you think I'd help you with?" Tenshikon flew around me. I thought for a moment.**

"**Bankai?" I said as Tenshikon started to glow brightly. The next thing I knew, it was as if he were entering my body. Everything was bright.**

"**Exactly." Tenshikon's voice echoed as time was restored again. Nothing seemed different. When I turned around I noticed Rukia and Kon were staring at me.**

"**How cute." Rukia said in a calm but shocked tone. I looked at her confused as the Menos let out a load roar. I held my ears trying to block the sound. I suddenly noticed that my ears weren't the same as before. I pulled them down to my eyes. I had rabbit ears.**

"**R-Rabbit ears?" I said as I let go of my new ears. I looked at my outfit and it was completely different then before. My outfit was a bit similar to my soul reaper clothes, yet it was pink lined with red lace. **

**As I looked over my shoulder, I noticed what seemed to be wings on my back. I spread my arm to check the length. They only reached up to my elbow, so they must be part of the costume. I noticed a red ribbon around my waist that was tied in a butterfly bow on the back. Under the bow, I saw what looked like a puffy rabbit tail.**

"**Kisara, you look so cute!" Rukia said as she grabbed one of my ears. **

"**Cute? Rukia, I don't think you understand. I look like Card Captor Sakura!" I shouted at Rukia, I couldn't believe that this was my bankai.**

"**That's why it's so cute!" Rukia said just before the Menos let out another ear-piercing roar. Sure the outfit was cute, but how will that help me!? Suddenly I noticed Ichigo and Renji staring bug-eyed at me.**

"**What in the world is that?" Ichigo asked with almost no emotion.**

"**I think that's Kisara's bankai." Renji said in almost the same tone. Then it suddenly seemed like they holding back laughter; and suddenly let it out.**

"**What's so funny!?" I yelled angrily as Ichigo and Renji were laughing.**

"**Man, if only Yuzu could see this! Kisara is a mew mew!" Ichigo said trying to hold back his laughter.**

"**What the hell is a mew mew?" Renji asked trying to breathe.**

"**Some manga that Yuzu likes to read about girls that are part animal that fight crime." Ichigo explained as he and Renji stopped laughing. At the moment I wanted to kill them both. Then words popped into my head.**

"**Spread peace to this world by purifying my foe, Usagi no Tenshikon!" I said each word that came into my mind.**

**A light suddenly flashed in front of me. The light slowly dimmed as I can see what looked like Card Captor Sakura's staff at the center. It was the same size and color, but that bird-like thingy at the top was replaced by a cute winged bunny head. Next thing I heard was Ichigo and Renji laughing again. Pissed off I grabbed the staff and bonked Ichigo and Renji on the head with it.**

"**What the hell was that for!?" Ichigo asked angrily as I hit him again. **

"**For laughing, now I'll make you eat your words. I'll defeat the Menos, both of you pricks can protect Rukia." I said as I twirled my staff. I was getting excited, time to see what Tenshikon can really do.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Oh no! Another cliff hanger? Remember reviews will keep this story going. -evilish snicker- Oh and for the people that have seen the Bleach movie...the bow on Kisara's outfit is like Senna's bow on her soul reaper outfit. Except Kisara's outfit resembles Nemu's outfit if you remember chapter 3.


	13. Chapter 12: Usagi no Tenshikon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I own a bottle of Bleach, and a Bleach plushie. But that's really as far as it goes.

**To Daijime, Silver A. Ryuu, LarvaxMiyu31, and Angraegde:** Thanks for your reviews!

Well I felt like updating a little bit early. I was originally gonna update on Saturday, But instead I decided to get this chapter in for the readers. Aren't I just the sweetest thing? I'm trying to learn Japanese here…so if it's a little off please feel free to correct me. Although don't bash or flame please.

This chapter contains Kon abuse, Renji abuse, mild Zangetsu bashing, a little bit of sarcasm, and the return of someone we all love!

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 12: Usagi no Tenshikon**

"**You sure you can take it on yourself? We should wait for reinforcements." Renji said as he put away his zanpakuto. I let out a laugh. Like I was gonna sit and wait!**

"**You wait for reinforcements. I'm gonna have some fun!" I said as I ran for the Menos.**

"**Damn it Kisara! Stop being stubborn!" Ichigo yelled out. I ignored him; words continuously came to my head.**

"**You can do it Kisara!" Tenshikon's voice echoed in my head.**

"**First Blessing: Shinsei Ranpu!" I recited as I twirled my staff; streams of light flowed out; binding the Menos in its place. My zanpakuto being called Angel Spirit, I'm not surprised that it's a light elemental weapon.**

"**A bankai that binds its enemies?" I can hear Kon from almost a mile away. Rabbit ears aren't so bad after all.**

"**What's the point in that?" I heard Renji say with sarcasm; I wanted to hurt him so badly!**

"**That's not all I can do Kisara! Don't give up!" Tenshikon upped my confidence again.**

"**Second Blessing: Tsubasa no Tenshi!" The small wings on my back started to glow and grow larger. I thought it was a part of the outfit; but they were actually my wings! As I tried to flap my new wings; my body started to float higher until I could see the Menos eye to eye. Damn, it was so ugly!**

"**Renji don't be stupid, her bankai has stages. It doesn't just bind." Ichigo said as he bonked Renji on the head. Damn you Ichigo, I wanted to do that! The Menos let out an enraged roar as it struggled in the bindings. It was so loud I was getting dizzy. I should just end it now.**

"**Now Kisara! Purify it!" Tenshikon echoed one more time.**

"**Third Blessing: Shiro Chiyu!" I shouted as I struck the Menos's white mask with my staff. The bindings around the Menos glowed brightly and consumed it in a bright sphere. Not to mention, it was a large sphere! "Bye bye." I simply said as I snapped my fingers and the sphere exploded and it rained bright glitter. I let out a relieved sigh.**

"**You did it Kisara! I knew you could!" Tenshikon's voice faded away in my mind. **

"**She showed you Ichigo! That's way better than waving a giant meat cleaver around!" Kon said as he jumped off Rukia's shoulder and I drifted back to the ground. I was suddenly tired. Ichigo angrily walked up to Kon, picked him up, threw him on the ground, and stomped on him. Poor Kon.**

"**What did you say!?" Ichigo said angrily as he stomped on Kon. **

"**You're…worse…than…Kisara!" Kon shouted between stomps as his plush body squeaked. I couldn't help but giggle. **

"**Impressive." I heard a familiar voice say. As I turned around, I saw none other then Byakuya in front of the gate. I couldn't help but smile as I felt my body get heavy. I returned to normal as I felt my body drop.**

"**Kisara!" I heard Rukia yell out. Although I could barely hear her; that's how I know I reverted back.**

**Suddenly I felt someone catch me. As I opened my eyes, I saw Byakuya. I was so happy to be in his arms. Although I couldn't help but wonder, how did he catch me from such a long distance?**

"**Captain, I'm happy that you were able to come." I said faintly as I fell asleep in Byakuya's arms. Did I mention how happy I was?**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Hopefully this answered any questions about Kisara's bankai. I based it off other zanpakuto. A cookie for those who can guess which ones. Like I said before…I'm trying to learn Japanese and being self taught and certain websites can only get me so far. So before people ask; these are the meanings to the first three stages, or 'blessings' as they are called.

**1: Shinsei Ranpu- Holy Light**

**2: Tsubasa no Tenshi- Wings of the Angel**

**3: Shiro Chiru- White Recovery**

If anyone who knows a bit more Japanese than me wants to help correct these, if any are wrong, either comment or PM me. Remember: Only comments will continue this story. –evilish snicker-


	14. Chapter 13:I Don't Want to be a Lab Rat!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach. Blah, blah, blah!

**To LarvaxMiyu31, Silver A. Ryuu, and Angraegde: **Thanks for your reviews.

I noticed that other people like this story but are too lazy to review. I won't speak names but they know who they are.I appreciate anyone who reviews. As you can see from up top; so to the people ALL the people that love this story, a review here or there doesn't kill you. Reviews are the friends of everyone!

This chapter contains panic, rumors, early arrivals, laughter, and Captain Creepy. You'll see soon.

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 13: I Don't Want to be a Lab Rat!**

**I woke up back in the Soul Society in my dorm within the Squad Six barracks. I don't really have a home since I left Rukongai. I threw myself back on my futon. To think I was in Byakuya's arms for even a minute! As I looked to the left I noticed the time on my clock. I burst back up!**

"**I'm gonna be late!" I noticed I was in my night clothes. I looked around for my clothes and quickly put them on. While putting on my socks, I fell backward and hit my head! I ignored the pain and ran to Byakuya's office.**

"**Kisara, why are you running?" Tenshikon appeared in spirit form.**

"**I don't want to be late! What would Byakuya think!?" I shouted in a panic.**

"**How would I know? I'm just a zanpakuto." Tenshikon said as he disappeared and I reached Byakuya's office.**

"**I know I'm late but please forgive me Captain Kuchiki!" I said as I entered the office. Renji was at his desk holding his laughter. Byakuya looked at me then back to his paper work.**

"**You're not late Kisara. You're an hour early." Byakuya said as Renji burst laughing. I blushed with embarrassment. I was going to pummel my clock when I get back. I mean I almost got a concussion because of that stupid thing. –sweat drop- **

**I walked towards my desk that was next to Renji's. I had no work so I was relieved…for now. **

"**Don't worry Kisara. You'll get used to it. You're better off early than late anyway." Renji said as he put a hand on my shoulder.**

"**And how is that?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.**

"**You can get us some tea!" Renji said in a hyper tone. I wanted to hit him so badly, but Byakuya was there so I couldn't. Besides in a way, it was an order form a higher ranking officer.**

"**Alright, I'll be back soon." I sighed as I stood up, left the office, and went to the Squad Four barracks. While walking I suddenly felt a spiritual pressure that made my skin crawl. **

"**Greetings Kisara Kyoyama." I turned to see Captain Kurotsuchi. He was even creepier up close!**

"**G-Greetings Captain." I said trying to keep calm. **

"**I heard a funny rumor today. Do you want to know?" He asked as he walked closer.**

"**What rumor?" I asked confused as Creepy Kurotsuchi walked even closer.**

"**That you have a certain power that other soul reapers do not. What a good specimen you will be. How about it? I'll be sure to be gentle with you. Even though it may still be painful."**

"**Who told you!?" I asked surprised and confused. Not many people knew of this power of mine. Who could have told him?**

"**Words float around fast. Lieutenant Abarai has a big mouth. Telling his buddies and so on. Eventually these words just fly around and reach even me. Now, will you be my specimen or will I have to use force?"**

**I was stiff; he wanted to use me as a lab rat! I tried to escape but he backed me into a wall! I don't want to be a lab rat!**

"**Stay away from her Mayuri." Captain Hitsugaya suddenly came between us.**

"**Oh, why should I? Captain Creepy asked confused. Captain Histugaya looked like he was going to draw his zanpakuto.**

"**Experimenting on your officers is one thing Mayuri. Experimenting on an officer of a different squad is another."**

"**But in the end, it's for the sake of science!" Captain Creepy was getting angry.**

"**Back off of her Mayuri. After all, what would Captain Kuchiki say if he saw you?" Captain Hitsugaya said trying to protect me from Creepy.**

"**I'll back off for now. Although I won't go down that easily." Creepy said as he walked through a wall and just disappeared. I was grateful that Captain Histugaya protected me. I'd probably be in a cage by now if not for him. **

"**You okay Kisara?" Captain Hitsugaya looked at me.**

"**Yes, thank you for protecting me Captain Histugaya." I bowed in respect.**

"**It doesn't sound right when you say it." I suddenly heard the Captain say. I stood up straight again.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked confused.**

"**When you say 'Captain Hitsugaya' for some reason it sounds weird. So just call me Toshiro." Now I was really confused. I said his name like everyone else. How did it sound weird?**

"**Well, weren't you going to get something?" Toshiro asked curiously. **

"**I was going to get some tea for Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai. Why do you ask?" **

"**I might as well accompany you then. Mayuri might sneak up on you again if you're alone." I was even more confused, but Toshiro made a good point. Toshiro was next to me as we walked to the Squad Four barracks for the tea.**

**A few minutes later we made it back to Byakuya's office. Toshiro was with me the whole way, like a puppy! Even though Toshiro was a captain, he was still a kid. He was so adorable in a way.**

"**Thanks for coming with me Toshiro." I said as I put the tea tray on a nearby table. I gave Toshiro a thank you hug. I couldn't help it! He's so cute! When I let go he had a slight blush on his face. I simply giggled. **

"**Y-You're welcome Kisara." Toshiro stuttered a bit as he turned and walked away. I smiled as I went inside Byakuya's office.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't worry this chapter was not Hitsu/Kisa. I just think Toshiro is just adorable like a puppy! Especially when he was little! Remember: Only reviews keep this story going! –evilish snicker-


	15. Chapter 14: Byakuya the Worrywart?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. Yada, yada, yada.

**To Silver A. Ryuu and LarvaxMiyu31:** Thanks for your review.

I decided to add this chapter in right after the one before it because it's kinda short. Although there is a cliff hanger at the end so enjoy!

This chapter contains Renji bashing and blushing.

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 14: Byakuya the Worrywart? **

**As I entered the office Byakuya and Renji were hard at work. It was funny to see Renji so serious for once. Although that won't stop me from me kicking his ass later when and if I get the chance. I walked to Byakuya first. **

"**Here you go Captain." I said smiling as I handed Byakuya a cup of tea.**

"**Thank you Kisara, just place it here." Byakuya said as he directed me to where to place his cup. I walked to Renji with his tea.**

"**Here is your tea, Lieutenant Bigmouth." I said quickly as Renji looked at me confused.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Here is your tea, Lieutenant Abarai." I was lucky enough that he wasn't listening. Even luckier that Byakuya wasn't paying attention and instead sipped his tea calmly.**

"**So Kisara you never said you were training for bankai." Renji said as he started sipping his tea.**

"**I was going to train, but I never did." I said walking up to my desk.**

"**Then how did you reach bankai?" Byakuya suddenly entered the conversation. **

"**Well, it was like Tenshikon and I just merged." I put my head down on my desk.**

"**That's a weird way to reach bankai." Renji said as he poured himself more tea.**

"**I saw when you used it. You were very reckless with your bankai. You used too much energy, causing you to collapse. Not to mention, you let out a large amount of spiritual pressure. Think more carefully next time; if you don't you'll get hurt." Byakuya said looking straight at me. I blushed because he was looking into my eyes.**

"**Captain it almost sounds like you're worried about her." Renji said with a chuckle. Byakuya, worried about me?**

"**Kisara you look tired, you should rest. Stress isn't good for the body." Byakuya said ignoring Renji. In a way, he did sound worried. Am I going crazy?**

"**Yes Captain, maybe I do need rest." I said nervously as I left and walked to my dorm.**

**When I got to my dorm I changed into my night clothes. I set my clock to the right time. If I'm ever late because of this stupid thing; I'm gonna chuck it out of a window.**

**Suddenly I felt something prick my neck. The room started to spin and get hazy. My body felt heavy and I just hit the floor.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Hope you liked this cliff hanger. Sorry if this chapter was short. It will take me a while to update. So don't expect the next chapter to come fast. Two days tops at least. I mean I have to write up the story in a notebook so I don't forget and then I type it up. Remember: Reviews keep this story going. –evilish snicker-


	16. Chapter 15: Something Is Not Right

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach. Just in case I never mentioned. Kisara is my character, if you want to use her for something then be sure to ask me first.

**To Daijime, LarvaxMiyu31, Miss Princess of Randomness, Silver A. Ryuu, and InuJoey20: **Thanks for your reviews.

**Advertisement: **Want to be on the **'Appreciated Reviewers List'? **Just give a review for any chapter in any one of my stories. Even YOU could be on the list! In bold letters no less! lol

This chapter is kinda short because it's meant to raise suspension for the next chapter. Not to mention it will be in told in the third person. Don't worry this will be the only one. Kisara will continue narrating next chapter. Just imagine that Tenshikon is telling the story. Well enjoy!

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 15: Something Is Not Right…**

**Byakuya looked over to the pile of papers he had gone through so far. He then looked over to the pile of papers yet to be looked at. The latter was much larger. Byakuya then looked at Renji who was asleep on his desk. **

"**Renji wake up and get back to work." Byakuya said as Renji snored. **

"**Huh? ...Oh, what Captain?" Renji asked rubbing his eyes. **

"**Get back to--" Byakuya stopped suddenly, Renji was confused.**

"**What's wrong captain?" Renji asked as Byakuya stood up from his chair.**

"**Excuse me and get back to work." Byakuya said leaving the office and a dumbfounded Renji. Byakuya sensed something was amiss as he walked around the Squad Six barracks. **

"**Captain Kuchiki!" Byakuya turned as he saw Toshiro run up to him. **

"**Captain Hitsugaya, do you wish something of me?" **

"**I'm just here to tell you to keep an eye on your officer Kisara." Toshiro said looking at Byakuya. **

"**Why is that? Is she being pursued by someone?" Byakuya asked curiously, Toshiro nodded. "By who?"**

"**Captain Kurotsuchi, he wants to use Kisara as a specimen. He wants to study her so that he can know more about her powers. By the way, where is Kisara? It's not okay for her to be alone." Hitsugaya asked as he noticed that Kisara wasn't with Byakuya. Byakuya's eyes widened for a moment as he turned away from Toshiro.**

"**Excuse me." Byakuya said as Toshiro's eyes widened now as he expected the worst.**

"**Don't tell me you left her alone?!" Toshiro followed Byakuya to Kisara's room. When they reached the room, they noticed the door was slightly open. **

"**Kisara should be in her room. I sent her back here so she can rest." Byakuya said as Toshiro barged in. There was a shattered clock on the floor. Toshiro picked up the clock.**

"**Damn it, we're too late!" Toshiro said angrily as Byakuya walked into the room. He noticed something Toshiro didn't on Kisara's futon. **

"**Look there." Byakuya pointed at the futon. Toshiro looked and noticed small drops of fresh blood on the futon's edge. Both captains noticed a small injection dart near the blood. **

"**This is Mayuri's doing alright." Toshiro said angrily as Byakuya walked to the door. **

"**Inform Captain Yamamoto and Renji. I'll find Kisara." Byakuya said leaving the room as Toshiro nodded.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Hope you liked the suspense. That is if it had any. Like I said before…I'm not trying to make it Hitsu/Kisa so erase that thought from your head completely. lol. Now that you know or should know what happened to Kisara…the next chapter will be like the other ones; from her point of view. I have some good news and bad news.

**Good News:** If you review….the next chapter should be coming soon. –evilish sniker-

**Bad News:** The notebook in which I write this story is almost out of pages! Only enough for at least 2 or 3 more chapters! Now I have to find another one! Well that's kinda bad for me. Although in a way it's bad for you guys too, because if I have no notebook I can't write the story, and if I can't write the story, then it might never continue. So start praying that I find another one soon! I prefer not to think and type…I prefer to write down and then type.


	17. Chapter 16: Secrets and Powers Revealed

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach, but so what I own this story!

**To: Daijime, Silver A. Ryuu, SmartOotori, Miss Princess of Randomness, LarvaxMiyu31, and Lillix Vail: **Thanks for your reviews. I'm so happy I got this many people.

At first when I started writing this story I thought that no one would like it. But was I sure wrong! I just never knew so many people would love it so much. Well you guys asked for it, so here's the next chapter. Like I said we're back at Kisara telling the story.

This chapter contains the usual Mayuri, a pissed off Byakuya…and that's all I'll say for now.

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 16: Secrets of Powers Revealed**

**I woke up in a daze in an unfamiliar place. All I remember was being in my room before something hit my neck and I blacked out. When my daze phase was over I felt like I was bound to something. It felt like a stretcher, but my hands and feet were cuffed to it! I struggled to get out until I heard someone laughing in the distance. Mayuri came out of the darkness with a needle. Did I ever mention that I'm scared of needles! **

"**Looks like you're awake, but it seems that you're a bit hyper. I'll just inject you with this and you'll be so dizzy you might not even be able to see straight." Mayuri injected me with this weird blue liquid. I suddenly started to feel drained of energy as Mayuri started laughing.**

**Whatever Mayuri injected into me must be strong because I blacked out for a while. I woke up with a bit more energy then before, but still tired.**

"**I'm….still…..alive?" I said as I opened my eyes and saw Byakuya like last time. I thought I was dreaming because everything still looked hazy. It felt like I was free from any restraints. All I could feel were Byakuya's arms holding me. Well, his arm; he was holding his zanpakuto with his other hand.**

"**Don't be so rash Kuchiki! Think of what I could accomplish with Kisara. Her gift will make us more powerful!" Mayuri said in a maniacal tone, although he seemed to have been beaten up. **

"**This gift you speak of how is it so special?" Byakuya asked in an uninterested tone. **

"**This power is not present in other soul reapers like you and I. Although in the short time that I have studied her I learned something. Do you want to know?" Mayuri asked as I can feel Byakuya's arm hold me tighter.**

"**Like what?"**

"**Kisara has something called Seishou ****Torimono**** Ken Hyounei or Energy Capture and Manifestation. She can collect the spiritual energy of others into her own body. She manifests it, bending it by her will, into an attack that uses up all but her energy. In the end, the enemy is not only drained of energy, but they cannot counterattack because of this drain. Simpler terms, she can use her enemy's spiritual energy against them! Even better without using any of her own!" Mayuri laughed like a lunatic. **

"**How is learning this fact such a great achievement? Knowing this you wouldn't really need Kisara anymore." Byakuya pointed out, Mayuri stopped laughing and gave a creepy smile.**

"**Well I'm not really done. I still need to find what it is that gives her this power, extract it, inject it into myself, and test it. If this is a success, then maybe other soul reapers like you can have this skill."**

"**Would Kisara be alright?"**

"**I'm not guaranteeing that part. Now if you'll just hand Kisara over I'm kinda in a rush." When Mayuri said this, my body started to feel numb and it was getting harder to breathe.**

"**Cap…tain….I can't….breathe….or move." I tried to say, but it only came out in a whisper. When Byakuya heard this, his eyes widened. **

"**You see, I injected Kisara with a special formula to keep her in a relaxed state. Although once it spreads over the body it starts to freeze all of the body's functions. In a way it's like a poison." **

"**Damn…you." If I wasn't like this I would kick his ass myself! I don't want to die!**

"**Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as his zanpakuto broke apart into a thousand flower petals. It was so beautiful as it surrounded Mayuri. It looked like Mayuri released his zanpakuto, because it looked creepier then he was. He stabbed himself with his zanpakuto and turned into goo!**

"**How violent you are Kuchiki. Oh well, Kisara will die whether or not I research her. If I were you, I'd get her some help though." Mayuri said as his gooey body seeped into a crack on the wall.**

**Byakuya let out an angered sigh and put away his zanpakuto. Now both arms were holding me bridal style and we left the dark lab. Suddenly it sounded like footsteps were coming towards us. **

"**Kisara!" I heard three voices call out my name; Rangiku, Renji, and Toshiro.**

"**Captain Hitsugaya, did you inform Captain Yamamoto?" Byakuya said as Rangiku put a hand to my cheek. I couldn't feel anything, my body still numb.**

"**She's getting cold." Rangiku said worried as Toshiro's eyes widened.**

"**What do you mean!? What happened to Kisara!?" Renji asked starting to freak out.**

"**Mayuri intended on using Kisara to get her powers and then kill her by poison." Byakuya explained as Toshiro was getting angry.**

"**Where is he? Did you kill him?" Toshiro said trying to calm down.**

"**No, he escaped before I had the chance."**

"**Sounds a lot like Mayuri, he's such a coward." Rangiku said as Renji started to get nervous. I wasn't surprised, after all in a way this whole mess was his fault. This wouldn't have happened if he had kept his mouth shut!**

"**We should take Kisara to the Squad Four barracks now. She doesn't have much time until the poison reaches a critical point." Byakuya said acting calm, although it was easy to tell the concern in his voice.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**I woke up on a hospital bed with all the usual crap that's supposed to keep me alive. Byakuya and Toshiro walked into the room. I quickly pretend to be asleep.**

"**You never answered my question Hitsugaya." Byakuya said, I only heard his voice, but he sounded angry.**

"**Oh, Captain Yamamoto was busy so I couldn't tell him. Rangiku said she'd tell him as soon as he returned. What about Kisara?" **

"**Unohana told me that they can only hold back the poison before it can reach any vital body functions. It'll only be for a while until they can make an antidote." It looks like I was able to feel again because I felt Byakuya's hand hold mine tightly.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Let my guess what you're thinking…. "Mayuri escaped!" Come on now….Mayuri too much of a wuss to fight Byakuya and at least Byakuya beat the crap out of him. To bad Kisara was knocked out to see it. And if my Japanese is a bit flawed PM me the corrections please and thank you! I'll say this right now so as to get it over with. Toshiro does not love Kisara. **BUT** there will be a love triangle later on in the story. Probably after this chapter…or maybe the one after that. So remember only reviews will keep this story going and get **YOU** on the **Appreciated Reviewers List**. –evilish snicker-


	18. Chapter17:Hisana's Gift,Kisara's Promise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach…but I own this story! Mwuahahahaha! lol

**To Silver A. Ryuu, LarvaxMiyu31, Miss Princess of Randomness, Lillix Vail, and Bella68: **Thanks for your reviews I'm so happy!

**Stick around for to the end of the chapter! I have a question to the readers of this story!**

This chapter contains Hyper Yachiru, wacky nicknames, candy, and romance. Enjoy!

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 17: Hisana's Gift and Kisara's Promise**

**I woke up feeling like my usual self. I looked around confused as I was still in the hospital room. I noticed Yachiru was asleep by my bed. She looked so cute! **

"**I'm okay?" I asked myself as I felt full of energy. Yachiru let out a few groans and woke up.**

"**Kiki…you're alive!" Yachiru jumped on the bed to hug me. "That means the antidote worked!" **

"**Antidote?"**

"**Yeah, Nemu-Mu came to Unohana last night with the antidote for the poison. Not to mention, Kenny found Mayucky and beat him up until he became all gooey." I laughed at how Yachiru made nicknames.**

"**Where's Byakuya?" I asked noticing that neither Byakuya nor Toshiro were in the room. **

"**Last night, Byakushi was sad and he went home. At least that's what Shiroro told me."**

"**I see, does he know?"**

"**I don't know, I don't think so."**

**I tried to get off the bed but Yachiru wouldn't let me. I let out a sigh as she shook her head. **

"**Yachiru, I'm okay, really."**

"**No, you need to rest!" I sighed as Yachiru got off of me. I wanted to see Byakuya and tell him I was fine now.**

"**But I don't need rest. How about I'll buy you some candy if you let me go?" Yachiru's eyes widened as she started to drool.**

"**You bet!"**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**I was now in front of the Kuchiki manor, and it was huge! There was an old geezer by the gate. He looked like Yamamoto with a shorter beard. As I walked up to him, he looked straight at me.**

"**State your business." The geezer said with a stern tone.**

"**I'm the third seat officer of Captain Kuchiki, Kisara Kyoyama. I'm here to visit him." I said acting formal. I was hoping that the old geezer would let me in. He went inside the gate, and then came back. He signaled me to come inside.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**A few excruciating minutes later and we were finally at the door to Byakuya's room.**

"**Wait here for a moment Miss Kyoyama." The geezer said as he entered the room. I let out a hopeless sigh, more waiting, just great.**

"**I'm starting to regret this already…" I said to myself as the geezer came out. **

"**You may enter Miss Kyoyama." The geezer opened the door and let me in.**

**As I entered, I looked around the room. It was neat and organized, just how I thought it would be. On a nearby table I saw the kenseikan Byakuya always wore…except for now that is. I saw Byakuya sitting down, looking towards the garden. The plum blossoms shed their petals with every gentle breeze. Byakuya turned and looked at me. The room was dark, but the sunlight from outside made it look so beautiful. I couldn't help but blush. He was more handsome without the kenseikan.**

"**It seems you're all right Kisara." Byakuya said turning away. I walked to Byakuya and sat next to him.**

"**Yeah, Nemu had the antidote with her. Now I feel energized again." I said smiling as Byakuya looked at me.**

"**Your smile…it reminds me of Hisana." Byakuya sounded sad.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry." I looked away blushing.**

"**Don't be, it's alright." Byakuya held something in his hand. I only saw a little bit of it, but it looked like a hair pin. **

"**What's that?" I pointed out; Byakuya looked down and opened his hand. I was right; it was a hair pin with a cherry blossom on it. The petals were glossy and it was centered with beautiful gems.**

"**It belonged to Hisana." Byakuya turned and put it in my hair. "Now it belongs to you." Before I knew it, Byakuya was embracing me.**

"**Captain, I…" At that moment I wanted to tell him. Although the words wouldn't come out. He simply held me tighter. **

"**Promise me you won't die." Byakuya said; I nodded. He smelled like cherry blossoms. The scent was so calming; I couldn't help but fall asleep. At that moment, I admitted to myself that I loved him.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

I really hope you guys liked this chapter! As you can see it took me a while to think of how to write this. As I said in the beginning I was gonna ask you guys a question. I didn't think of it though, a friend asked me as she read this off my notebook.

**Can You See (Imagine) Kisara in the Bleach Anime or Manga?**

Simple little question...I hope I can get some answers from you readers. And who knows…if by some twist of fate Tite Kubo ever read this. (Which I highly doubt.) Maybe he might get some ideas. lol. Remember only reviews keep this story going! –evilish snicker-

**My Quote of the Day:** The best things come to those who wait. Like the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 18: The New Guy

**Disclaimer:****What I own**: Kisara, Tenshikon, this story in general. **What I don't own:** Bleach.

**To Daijime, Silver A. Ryuu, LarvaxMiyu31, Bella68, Lillix Vail, Miss Princess of Randomness, and Sasuke Fan Hiroko: **Thanks for your reviews! I'm so happy!

It looks like Kisara would have been a good fit if she was in the Bleach Anime/Manga. Most of the treasured reviewers can see Kisara in the Bleach Anime with Byakuya. Now the question is:

**Would you want Kisara in the Bleach Anime or Manga with Byakuya?**

Give your answers in your reviews please, or just PM me!

This chapter contains Kisara and the good life, and a new character! Enjoy!

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 18: The New Guy**

**I woke up the next morning still in the Kuchiki manor! I wasn't in Byakuya's room though. –sniff- At least I'm in a guest room. The hair pin Byakuya gave me was still in my hair. I put my hand on it and let out a happy sigh. I'm never taking it off, besides to sleep. After all, not only was it a gift from Byakuya, but from Hisana too.**

"**Do I really remind him of Hisana?" I asked myself. I know I can never replace Hisana, Byakuya first true love, but I can at least make him happy. Isn't that what you do when you're in love? When I got out of bed, a maid came in.**

"**Good morning Miss Kyoyama." The maid said in a sweet voice. She carried some stuff in her hands, but I couldn't see what it was.**

"**Good morning." I said starting to fix my hair.**

"**Your morning bath is ready Miss Kyoyama." The maid led me into a small bathhouse. It smelled really relaxing. When she left I changed out of my clothes and went in.**

"**Ah, this is so nice. It smells so sweet!" This was the best bath I ever had! Byakuya had the good life!**

"**Isn't it the best Kisara?" Tenshikon appeared from nowhere with a towel on his head, swimming in the bath. Does anyone else notice that my zanpakuto spirit comes out even when I don't call him? –sweat drop-**

**Later after that I had breakfast. The food was the best! Tenshikon loved the carrots. Don't ask; my zanpakuto is just weird. I was told that Byakuya left already, before I even woke up. I changed into my uniform and headed straight to the office. I hope I don't have any paperwork!**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Thank the heavens! I'm work free today! I decided to roam around a bit, Byakuya didn't mind. I ran into Rangiku and Momo.**

"**Did you hear? Squad Thirteen has a new sixth seat!" Momo said excited, I was confused no one told me anything. **

"**He's such a cutie, but I forgot his name. Let's go meet him!" Rangiku grabbed one of my hands as Momo grabbed the other. They dragged me to the Squad Thirteen barracks. **

**When we reached the barracks, there was a bunch of girls all crowded up around someone. Rangiku and Momo pushed against the crowds, still dragging me. When we reached the center I saw what the big deal was. The green eyed blond I knew when I lived in Rukongai, Saito Asakura. He was trying to calm down the girls that surrounded him. When he saw me, his eyes widened.**

**Suddenly I was pulled out of the crowd and being dragged away by Saito! I've been dragged around a lot lately, and I don't like it! When he let go I was dusting myself off. I would've been better off with paperwork!**

"**Kisara, I found you." Saito said as he looked away. I straightened any messy folds on my outfit. I was pissed, obviously.**

"**Haven't seen you in a while Saito. But why the hell didn't you warn me first!?" I asked angrily making sure my hair pin was still on. Thank goodness it was. Before I knew it, I was backed into the wall by Saito. He looked at me with sad yet angered eyes.**

"**Why the hell did you leave…without saying anything!?" He yelled at me, but then calmed down. "Kisara…I." Saito leaned closer to me. I already knew what he was going to do, and I was gonna stop it.**

"**No!!" I shouted pushing Saito away and running like hell. **

"**Kisara, wait!" Saito said as he started following me.**

**I ran as fast as I could, I looked in front of me and saw Byakuya. What perfect timing! I ran up to him and hid behind him.**

"**What's wrong?" Byakuya asked curiously as Saito caught up. **

"**Kisara!" Saito said as he saw Byakuya and I, he stopped. Byakuya extended his arm as if to shield me. **

"**It seems my officer doesn't want any business with you. I advise you leave her alone." Byakuya warned Saito. Although his tone wasn't like it usually was. It was kinda like how Ichigo defended Rukia from Renji. The 'back off!' kind of tone.**

**Saito looked at us with shock as Byakuya turned and walked away. I looked at Saito for a second and turned away, following Byakuya.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Hope everyone liked this chapter! This was just a character I wanted to throw in for a love triangle side twist. The next chapter will probably explain more about Saito Asakura. I'm not sure. For now just deal with what's been given. Remember: only reviews will keep this story going! –evilish snicker-


	20. Chapter 19:Saito's Tricks,Kisara's Anger

**Disclaimer: **In a way I do wish I could own Bleach….cuz that would mean I own Byakuya! Right? Not to mention if I owned Bleach, Kisara wouldn't be just an OC. But I can dream and write this story! But continue on in life knowing I don't own Bleach. –sigh-

**To Daijime, Silver A. Ryuu, CatherineIshida, LarvaxMiyu31, Zeldagamefan, Lillix Vail, Bella68, Angraegde, and Miss Princess of Randomness:** Thank you so much for your reviews! I never thought Kisara would be loved so much!

Well this is kind of a filler chapter. But in a way it tells more about Saito Asakura, and he tries to manipulate Kisara. Will he succeed….find out in this chapter!

This chapter contains noble bashing, crying, and bitch slapping. Enjoy!

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 19: Saito's Tricks and Kisara's Anger**

**Saito Asakura, yeah, I remember him. It was not to long ago after I came to Rukongai that I met him. We lived together for a while, but I only saw him as a friend and nothing else. The day we met is a blur to me now. All I can remember from that day was that it was raining. Nothing else.**

**I lay on my futon, thinking about what happened earlier. I only wanted to hide from Saito; I didn't expect Byakuya to actually shield me. Although it made me happy to know he cared about me. I wanted to ask Saito what he was doing here. His words rang in my head over and over! I couldn't get them out! He had a point though. I never told him I was gonna become a soul reaper to be with Byakuya. I can still remember some of the days I was with Saito. They were like this:**

**Saito would always look out for me, like Byakuya does now. Although, Saito would look out for me in an older brother kind of way. I saw him as a friend and like an older brother. Saito would always worry, constantly asking if I was alright. I called him Worrywart Saito. I know; I'm not as good with nicknames like Yachiru.**

**Saito didn't like nobles, he saw them as greedy monsters that care only about themselves. **

"_**Nobles always take what they want! Even if it belongs to someone else!"**_** Saito said that every time nobles were mentioned. Even worse, he would yell it out in public! I know he's wrong, Byakuya's not like that.**

**Speaking of Byakuya, when I met him my life changed forever. Even after Byakuya left, he was all I could think about. At the same time, Saito and I became more distant. Eventually, Saito meant nothing to me, sounds cruel I know. That's just how life is; eventually I left to become a soul reaper without ever telling Saito. I just didn't really care about him anymore. Sometimes I ask myself if I ever did care about him in the first place.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**The next day I was on my way to the office to see Byakuya. Blocking my path was none other than Saito.**

"**Morning Kisara." Saito said acting kind, walking up to me.**

"**I thought Captain Kuchiki told you to stay away from me." I said sternly, I wasn't going to let him near me. Not after yesterday! **

"**Your captain isn't the superior that I feel like listening too." **

"**Then let me correct myself, I was ordered to stay away from you." I said as I walked past Saito. No one disrespects Byakuya, at least not in front of me! **

"**He's the reason isn't he? Since the time you met him. We were drifting apart because of him, weren't we Kisara? Are you in love with him?" I stopped in my tracks, but I didn't look back.**

"**Where are you getting at?"**

"**He's a noble Kisara, and you're what the nobles call 'the scum of Rukongai'. Do you really believe he can love you back?"**

"**Shut up." I clenched my fists; his words were pissing me off.**

"**He can never love you. His high position in society and family laws won't let him. Nobles like him wouldn't degrade themselves with 'street rats' like you. Face reality Kisara; you can love him as long and as much as you want, but he will never love you back."**

"**I said SHUT UP!!!" I snapped, I turned around and smacked Saito harder than I slapped Ichigo. I was so angry I was breathing heavily. **

"**Byakuya….Byakuya isn't like that. You can't say those things about him. You just can't. You don't know him like I do!" I said as tears ran down my cheeks and I looked at the floor.**

"**Kisara, you barely know anything about him." Saito said as he held my hand. I pulled away, still crying.**

"**I know more about him than you do!" I said as I turned and ran off. When I reached the office door, I wiped away my tears. I knew in my heart, that Saito was dead wrong.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Let me guess what you thinking. "Saito's such a jerk!" Well no one said this triangle was gonna be a pretty one. At least I didn't. There will be bashing left and right, like a never ending game of ping-pong! It's obvious who Kisara will be with in the end. But this triangle just makes it more fun. Although the way the triangle ends won't be so fun I'm afraid. Don't ask me anything, I won't give spoilers besides thats probably 4 or 5 chapters away I think. **Remember:** only reviews will keep this story going! –evilish snicker-

**P.S:** The italicized line was like that cuz it was like a little flashback.


	21. Chapter 20: Girls' Night Out!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or Full Moon wo Sagashite. Don't ask.

**To Daijime, LarvaxMiyu31, Silver A. Ryuu, CatherineIshida, Zeldagamefan, Bella68, Lillix Vail, and Miss Princess of Randomness: **I'm so happy! Thank you so much for your reviews.

I'm sorry if it took me longer than usual to update. I was busy downloading songs from Bleach, if anyone wants the website that I downloaded them from, feel free to PM me and I'll give you the website. It's the least I can do for the reviewers besides updating this story. This chapter has some Byakuya/Kisara moments in the beginning; nevertheless, it's mostly a filler chapter. Well enjoy!

**News Flash:** I found a cute song that fits Kisara perfectly with how she feels about Byakuya! If you never heard "Another Birthday" it's the ending from the anime Karin. If you ever feel like seeing the ending it's on youtube. Be sure to find the clip with subtitles just in case you can't understand Japanese. It's so cute!

This chapter contains Renji ruining the moment.

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 20: Girls' Night Out!**

**As I entered the office I saw Renji was asleep on his desk and Byakuya was drinking his tea. It looked like no one had work today.**

"**G-Greetings Captain Kuchiki." I said trying to hold back any tears that might come out. Byakuya looked at me and set his cup down. I was hoping he didn't notice anything.**

"**Is something wrong Kisara? Byakuya stood up, walking up to me. **

"**N-Nothing's wrong. I'm fine really." Damn it! I was so nervous I was stuttering. I didn't want Byakuya to see me sad, or crying. I faked a smile.**

"**You're not very good at lying; so just tell me the truth." Byakuya looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't hold it back anymore. My tears just burst out. Byakuya suddenly pulled me closer to him as I cried.**

"**Saito's wrong. You're not like that. You're not like the other nobles. You care about me, right?" I asked crying. Byakuya started stroking my hair.**

"**I wouldn't be trying to comfort you if I didn't care." Byakuya made a good point. I smiled with a slight blush on my face.**

"**Am I interrupting something?" We heard Renji's voice from the sidelines. Byakuya and I looked at Renji. I was blushing deep red now. I'm not sure if Byakuya was blushing, I kind of doubt it. If he wasn't blushing from the outside, then he might be blushing from the inside. Although Renji had a big smile on his face; and I didn't like it!**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Later that afternoon, I saw Ichigo and Rukia! Apparently it was Golden Week in his world. Whatever that was. Meaning they were gonna be here for a week.**

"**Did you ever give Renji my message?" Ichigo looked at me. I froze up, I never told Renji!**

"**Oops, looks like it slipped my mind. Sorry Ichigo." I said nervously. After all the things that happened when I came back, could you blame me for forgetting?"**

"**Even better, now I can tell him to his face!" Ichigo said as he ran to the office to find Renji.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**About an hour later, Rangiku invited me and Rukia to visit the Health Land Bathhouse. She said that the Women's Association was going to have a reunion there.**

**I was surprised at how many girls were in this club besides Rangiku and Rukia. Captain Soifon, Isane, Nemu, Nanao, and Kiyone are in it; talk about a small group. Even weirder was the fact that Yachiru was the president!**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Health Land Bathhouse, Rangiku's escape from work as Toshiro called it. Very relaxing, but not as relaxing as the bath I had at the Kuchiki Manor, but good enough.**

"**What do you have there Rukia?" I pointed at Rukia's bag. I already had a feeling of what it was full of. **

"**I've been saving up my money in Ichigo's world. I had just enough to buy all seven volumes of Full Moon wo Sagashite!" Rukia pulled out one of her manga books. I wonder what this one was about. –sweat drop-**

"**Looks cute, but what the hell is it about?" I said flipping through one of the books. **

"**It's about a twelve-year-old girl named Mitsuki who wants to be a singer. Although she has a tumor in her throat, so she can't sing! She wants to be a famous singer so she can meet her true love again."**

"**It already makes no sense." I said with a dull expression. A girl who wants to sing, but can't. Wow, that's interesting.**

"**But I'm not done yet! See Mitsuki meets two Spirits of Death, Takuto and Meroko. They decide to help her become a singer by turning her to a healthy sixteen-year-old. Mitsuki can only transform by Takuto's command though. Also, because of the tumor in her throat, she only has one year to live. She needs to be famous as Full Moon so that she can see her true love again!" Rukia's summary of the story was confusing, but at least it sounded more interesting. **

"**I'm seeing a lot of songs here."**

"**Well, duh, singer? Ichigo even bought me the soundtrack! Not to mention a CD player thingy to listen to it!" Rukia sounded hyper. I only wanted to know what the hell a CD player was. –sweat drop-**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**During our bath, we were all discussing Rukia's books. Yachiru then got the idea of having a party in which one of us sings a song from the book! Everyone but Nanao tried out for the singing part. Nanao said she wasn't much of the singing type.**

**Yachiru, being the president was going to choose the singer. Yachiru would also pick the song and what we would wear at the party. Knowing Yachiru long enough, I wasn't surprised when she chose me to be the singer. All I hoped for now was for Yamamoto to not allow it. I'm not much of an on-stage person.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**To my misfortune, I woke up the next morning with Yachiru jumping on my futon. The whole time she was yelling that Yamamoto said yes and that it would be in three days.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

There is my filler chapter! Hope you enjoyed! At least these fillers will have Byakuya/ Kisara moments in them, so it's not that bad. Right? Not as bad as the Don Kanonji filler those have no connection to the story whatsoever! Remember: Only reviews will keep this story going! –evilish snicker-


	22. Chapter 21: Single or Duet?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**To Daijime, LarvaxMiyu31, Zeldagamefan, Lillix Vail, CatherineIshida, Bella68, Silver A. Ryuu, Miss Princess of Randomness, and Angraegde:** Thank you so much for your reviews!

**Question of the Day:** What Full Moon wo Sagashite songs do you think Yachiru will make Kisara sing for the party?

Think wisely now, I'm thinking about putting two songs in the party chapter. Which will probably be the next chapter. Before I thought of this chapter and the one before it, I was thinking about making Rukia bring the Excel Saga manga. Then Kisara and Rukia would be singing the theme song. lol. But, then I thought about changing it to Full Moon wo Sagashite. To add more of a romantic affect for later on in the story.

This chapter contains bunnies, groping, manga, Yoruichi referrals…and some more stuff. Enjoy!

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 21: Single or Duet?**

**Apparently, I'm now a member of the Women's Association. Meaning I have to go the certain meetings. This meeting in particular because I'm the 'star' of the party. We were discussing about the song and the outfit. I don't think Captain Soifon was paying attention though. She was busy reading the manga and holding a black cat plush. I remember Soifon asking Yachiru yesterday if Yoruichi could be the singer. I wonder who Yoruichi was, she sounds important.**

"**So ladies, I'm thinking about dressing Kiki as Full Moon for the party!" Yachiru was holding up one of the Full Moon wo Sagashite books. **

"**But Full Moon has blonde hair and brown eyes. Kisara has brown hair and blue eyes." Nanao said holding my hair and pointing at my face.**

"**Then shouldn't we just dye her hair and eye color?" Nemu said as she was reading the manga too.**

"**I don't wanna dye my hair or my eyes! Besides is it even possible to change eye color!?" I said angrily as I stood up.**

"**I know! Kisara should wear her bankai outfit and sing with Tenshikon!" Rukia said as Tenshikon appeared, without me calling him, in front of everyone.**

"**Tenshikon, zanpakuto spirit, at your service! I'll be happy to sing with Kisara!" Tenshikon said as Rukia grabbed him and gave him cuddles. **

"**What does her bankai outfit look like?" Isane asked lightly. I sighed as it looked like no one was listening to me.**

"**Show us your bankai Kiki!" Yachiru said as everyone, even Tenshikon, closed in on me! I laughed nervously.**

"**Alright already! Bankai: Usagi no Tenshikon!" I said fed up with these hyenas that call themselves girls. Seriously I was like fresh meat to them!**

"**Next thing I knew, Yachiru was on my head rubbing my ears, Nemu was poking my tail, and Soifon was petting the small wings on my back. Guess what Rangiku was doing, if you guessed groping me, then you are correct!**

"**Is it me or did these get bigger while you were gone?" Rangiku said as she was laughing.**

"**She's so cute!" Kiyone said as Isane looked at me in awe.**

"**Stop it!" I said as I broke free from the girls. Well, except Yachiru, she was still on my head. **

"**It's decided, Kiki will wear this at the party!" Yachiru said as she jumped off my head. "Tenshikon will sing along and look cute!" **

"**How do I do that?" Tenshikon asked as he sat on Yachiru's head. **

"**Just fly around Kiki and dance. I know! I know! How about we all dress up as bunny girls! So then we can sing and dance with Kiki!"**

"**Yeah, we can all dress up like Kisara, but in different colors!" Rangiku said jumping up and down. I'm starting to think that I'm the only sane person in this club.**

"**You mean we'll all be backup singers?" Kiyone asked excitedly.**

"**Let's invite Yoruichi to sing with us." Soifon said to Yachiru. Yachiru gave Soifon thumbs up and nodded. I wonder if Yoruichi will say yes.**

"**Who's Yoruichi and where the hell are we gonna get all the outfits from?" I asked butting into the little celebration.**

"**Yoruichi's the best!"**

"**We'll ask Uryuu to make the outfits. He's the best in the sewing club at school." Rukia pointed out. I already felt sorry for this Uryuu guy, having to sew eight outfits. I sighed wondering how we were going to have this all done in just three days.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

Well, hope you enjoyed. Be sure to guess which songs from Full Moon wo Sagashite will be used. That is if you know what Full Moon wo Sagashite is. Yes, all the girls, except Nanao will be dressed like Kisara in different colors. They will also be on stage with her! Can you wait for the next chapter? Remember: Only reviews will keep this story going! -evilish snicker-


	23. Chapter 22: Big Premier!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used from Full Moon wo Sagashite.

**To Daijime, Silver A. Ryuu, Miss Princess of Randomness, Zeldagamefan, Lillix Vail, CatherineIshida, Toushiros-Mine, and LarvaxMiyu31:** Thanks so much for the reviews.

**Squeaky-Chan Says: **For those who guessed the songs to be Smile and Eternal Snow, you guys or girls are right! These are my favorite songs from Full Moon wo Sagashite. So I decided why not let Kisara sing them! The songs will be in their original Japanese. If you want the English lyrics; be sure to go to Anime Lyrics Dot Com, and look under Full Moon wo Sagashite. Also you can listen to the songs by looking them up on Youtube! Enjoy the party!

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 22: Big Premier!**

**Rukia and Ichigo went back to the living world to ask Uryuu to make the outfits. I had to learn to memorize the song Yachiru wanted me to sing to. She let me choose the second song.**

**Soifon then introduced me to Yoruichi. I though she was a cat at first, that is, until she transformed. I have to say, they should have warned me first. **

**According to Nanao each girl had their own color. I being the inspiration for the outfit would have my usual red-laced sakura pink. Rukia would be wearing blue, Rangiku; red, Isane; white, Kiyone; green, Soifon; yellow, Yoruichi; orange, Nemu; purple, Yachiru would have the same pink as her hair. The girls would have rabbit ear bands to go with their color.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Eventually the next day, Rukia and Ichigo came back with the outfits. Along with them came Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad. Uryuu was kinda weird looking. Orihime reminded me of Rangiku, and Chad was just……….big. Ichigo has some….interesting friends. Although, I think I do remember seeing them here and there when I was in school with them. My memory kinda sucks. **

**When the girls tried on the outfits, I noticed no wings on any of them. I also wondered how Uryuu got all this done in just one day! Now that I mention it, Uryuu did have bandages on his hands when I saw him. Poor guy. Yachiru wanted the outfits without wings, so as to make my outfit stand out more. Tenshikon was going to wear a bow so as to make him look cuter.**

**Nemu swiped some headset microphones so they wouldn't need handheld microphones. Of course she only had eight so I had to use a handheld; go figure. **

**Yachiru was listening to the second song and then yelled saying that we needed bells. She came back a few minutes later she came back with a whole box full of small bells. I wonder where she got them from. Yachiru then threaded the bells together and made wristbands. When the second song came on, the girls would ring the bells in sync with the music.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Eventually, the day of the party came.**

"**Get ready girls! This is the moment everyone is waiting for! So don't forget any of the moves! If you do then just copy and follow everyone else!" Yachiru said as she walked around the room. **

**Squad Twelve had a lot of useful stuff; speakers, spotlights, weird smoke making thingies, and all that other flashy crap. It was also a good thing that Rukia's CD had the 'karaoke' version of the songs. I think 'karaoke' means songs without words. Whatever.**

"**Kisara, will you be alright?" Tenshikon asked worried. I was kind of nervous as I held the microphone.**

"**Don't worry Tenshikon, I memorized the songs so everything will be fine." I said as we waited behind a dark stage. Yachiru was in front stage blabbing about how much work was put into this. As she said this I became more nervous. I suddenly felt someone's hand on my shoulder, it was Yoruichi.**

"**Don't worry. Just have fun with it. Sing it like it's for someone special to you." Yoruichi upped my confidence. The song suddenly started as the stage brightened. I wasn't nervous anymore. I was going to sing this song for someone I held really close.**

_**Anata no kawari ni sora naite ita nara  
Watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara  
Arashi ni nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo  
Anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo  
Tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ite mo  
Chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru  
Kyori de ite ne  
Smile! Smile!  
Itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo  
Smile! Smile!  
Shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo  
Smile! Smile!  
Ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru  
Egao wasurenai yo  
I cannot live without you forever**_

**I felt so energized as I sang! It was so fun! Tenshikon was dancing with Yachiru as they both shook their tails. **

_**N to S jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba  
Hikare ai atarimae no you na sonzai  
Tomaranai dare mo shiranai himitsu no tokei no you  
Onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo  
Se no takai anata no hari watashi yume miru  
Chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte  
Ai wo kizamu**_

**Rukia and Yoruichi came by my side as we sang the final verses together. I never thought this would be so fun!**

_**Smile! smile!  
Itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo  
Smile! Smile!  
Shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo  
Smile! Smile!  
Ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru  
Egao wasurenai yo  
I cannot live without you forever  
Smile! Smile!  
Itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo  
Smile! Smile!  
Shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo  
Smile! Smile!  
Ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru  
Egao wasurenai yo  
I cannot live without you forever**_

**As the song faded off, Yachiru jumped in front of us and waved at everyone. Everyone else crowded around me and hugged me and Tenshikon. **

"**Now Kiki will be singing a special song she wanted to sing for Byaku-" I covered up Yachiru's mouth before she said another word. I laughed nervously as I held her mouth shut.**

"**Like Yachiru said I'll be singing this song for someone special to me. Ready Tenshikon?" I said as Tenshikon flew around me. **

"**Ready Kisara!" Tenshikon said as he signaled the girls to pull out their bells as the next song started. Tenshikon flew up high into the sky and glowed until it started to rain white feathers. He then came down with his own set of bells. **

_**Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo  
Yuki no youni tada shizukani  
Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku  
Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja kimi no koto**_

**Believe it or not, I felt tears run down my face as I sang this, but this was one way I can show my feelings.**

_**Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo  
Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?  
Tameiki ga mado Glass kumoraseta  
Yureru kokoro Tomosu Candle de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kana?  
Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no kono Muffler  
Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo**_

**Expressing my feelings was the only reason I choose this song. I wanted to show him how I felt. I wanted to prove Saito wrong, and tell Byakuya that I loved him.**

_**  
Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?  
Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo**_

**As the song ended, I fell on my knees. I was still crying after all, but I didn't want to show them that. So I smiled and waved at the audience. Yachiru ran and hugged me as did Tenshikon. The girls, led by Rukia and Yoruichi stood besides me, bowed, and waved at the audience. I saw Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji in the audience cheering. Well Ichigo and Renji were cheering. I let out a happy sigh. I felt tired, it was a long day today, and all I thought about, besides Byakuya, was going to bed.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Just to say that the story in a way is almost over. Only three more chapters to go! The bad news is that my note book only has two pages left! So I might not update in a while. But I assure you people that I will try to update as long as I get nice reviews. I mean I have to type a WHOLE chapter. All you guys have to do is write a few words about how you liked or didn't like this chapter. Although be free to show your opinions, knowing what the readers want help me make the next chapter better. Again Remember: Only reviews will keep this story going! –evilish snicker-


	24. Chapter 23: Hatred and Forgivness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I know I said it literally 24 times. But don't worry; you guys probably don't even read the disclaimer anyway.

**To Daijime, Silver A. Ryuu, LarvaxMiyu31, CatherineIshida, Lillix Vail, Zeldagamefan, Miss Princess of Randomness, and InuJoey20:** Thanks a lot for your reviews.

**Squeaky-Chan Says: **I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I had writer's block for a while. Not to mention school work can be a drag. I would fall asleep as soon as I got home! But don't worry! To show my apology I'm giving you guys the next chapter of the story. I know everyone wants to know how Byakuya would act after the show. But I thought that it would be obvious. So instead, it's more about how Saito feels after the performance. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I came up with it after watching a lot of romance anime!

This chapter contains Kisara being a meanie and Saito being an asshole.

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 23: Hatred and Forgiveness**

**I'm still tired from yesterday, but not sleepy tired. The kind of tired where you have to do something; but you don't wanna do it. Somewhere in that area I think. As I woke up I saw Tenshikon asleep next to me. I really have to point out that he is the weirdest zanpakuto ever; but he's my zanpakuto.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**I did my usual routine, wake up, take a bath, get dressed, and then head for the office to see Byakuya. What wasn't on the routine was Saito always blocking my way. It might as well have been. Seriously, I mean does this guy stalk me or something? **

"**Now what do you want?" I asked as Saito walked up to me.**

"**I won't let him…" Saito said as he backed me into a wall. This time he had a tight grip on my hands, so I couldn't push him away.**

"**Let me go!" I said struggling from Saito's grip, no good.**

"**I won't let him take you away from me!"**

"**I said let me go!"**

"**No, you're mine and mine alone!"**

"**I don't belong to anyone but myself! Now let me go damn-" I was interrupted by Saito stealing a kiss from me! I tried to shake free, but he held on to me so tightly. My only solution was to kick his shins. It worked and Saito backed off of me. When I tried to run away, Saito quickly grabbed my wrist and squeezed it hard. **

"**I won't let you go." Saito squeezed harder with every word. I let out a small yell in pain. He could have broken my wrist off!**

"**So you like picking on girls don't you?" I looked back and saw Captain Zaraki and Yachiru standing in back of Saito. Kenpachi didn't look so happy. Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's back and landed her foot on Saito's face. It was after that that Saito let go of me.**

"**Stay away from Kiki! She's with Byakushi and if you touch her again; he'll get mad!" I blushed a bit as Yachiru said that.**

"**If you wanna pick on someone why not pick on me?" Kenpachi said excited as Yachiru grabbed my hand and turned me away.**

"**This might get messy Kiki, let's go see Byakushi!" Yachiru said as we left Kenpachi with Saito.**

"**Thanks Yachiru, for saving me."**

"**Don't worry, Kenny was bored anyway. Hey, did you hear what everyone is calling us now?"**

"**No, what?" **

"**The Soul Society's Bunny Brigade! And you're out leader Kiki!" Yachiru said jumping as she walked.**

"**Don't tell me there's gonna be another party." I really hoped not. Sure it was fun, but it's too tiring.**

"**Not for a while, but the Bunny Brigade will bounce back soon!" Yachiru said with a big smile on her face. When we reached the office she simply ran inside.**

"**Bunny Brigade, sounds fun doesn't it Kisara?" Tenshikon asked before I went inside.**

"**Kinda, it's a cute name for a singing group. It's a singing group right?" I asked curiously.**

"**I think so." Tenshikon said as he disappeared and I went inside. I saw Yachiru was on Renji's head playing with his hair. Byakuya was just drinking tea like nothing was going on.**

"**Yachiru…I can't concentrate with you on my head!" Renji said as he tried to grab Yachiru. Unfortunately, she took his bandana and covered his eyes so he couldn't see. **

**I was still rubbing my wrist, it still hurt from before. Not to mention it was starting to turn red. I had a bad feeling that Byakuya was watching me, in fact I was right. I started to blush as he looked at me. I hid my hands behind my back.**

"**What happened to your wrist?" Yachiru jumped off Renji's head and landed on Byakuya's desk.**

"**Some guy was picking on Kiki. He held her hand so tightly that it was hurting her. Luckily Kenny and I came in and saved her!" I wished I had stopped Yachiru; her mouth is as big as Renji's. –sweat drop-**

"**It's not that bad, really, it'll get better soon." I said nervously. Renji took the headband off his eyes and pulled out a piece of paper.**

"**Hey Captain, hollows are attacking sections of Rukongai. The report says they have already killed the reconnaissance squad and any others that went to slay the hollows were also killed." Renji said as he read off the paper. I was just wondering what this had to do with anything. As long as I'm doing something else besides making up excuses to Byakuya, I don't really care what it is. Seriously, I can't come up with an excuse for my hand being injured. –sweat drop-**

"**Alright then, where are the hollows? Tenshikon and I will take care of them!" I said as I walked up to Renji and grabbed the paper from his hands. "Don't worry I'll get rid of them all!" I walked out the door.**

"**Kisara….you're going alone? That's not a good idea" Byakuya asked as I opened the door. **

"**Don't worry about me! Besides this is the perfect time to train my bankai!" I let out a confident laugh as I headed out the door.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**As I looked around the empty plains of Rukongai, I didn't sense any hollows. Hell, I didn't even sense the tiniest bit of spiritual pressure. Tenshikon was hiding behind me and shaking the whole time.**

"**Kisara, this isn't smart, we should have asked Byakuya or Renji to help us with the hollows. I mean, hollows are big and scary! I don't want to be eaten by one!"**

"**Tenshikon, you're a zanpakuto, why would a hollow want to eat you? And besides there aren't even any hollows here yet, so why are you scared?" I said as I looked back at Tenshikon that was now sitting at my shoulder.**

"**We should just go back then. Back to Renji and Byakuya where it's safe and where they have carrots. Please Kisara I'm begging!" Tenshikon said as he flew in front of me and begged.**

"**No way, we need to find the hollows so I can get stronger." I walked passed Tenshikon; clearly ignoring him.**

"**You're too cruel!"**

"**No, you're just a coward! And how do zanpakuto eat carrots anyway!?"**

"**I'm a bunny too you know!"**

**Suddenly our argument was interrupted by a strong spiritual pressure. We both looked back as we saw a huge hollow with a weird lure hanging from its head.**

"**Finally, you made me wait forever!" I pointed at the hollow**

"**No, we should run! Kisara please….I wanna go home!" Tenshikon panicked as he pulled on my shihakusho. **

"**Come on, we have a chance to get stronger and all you want to do is go home and eat carrots? Nah, I have other plans."**

"**Please Kisara!"**

"**Bankai; Usagi no Tenshikon!" **

"**A soul reaper? That's five in a row today. You look so delicious." The hollow said in a weird voice. I never knew hollows could talk. I learned something today. Seriously I always thought that all hollows would do is roar. Boy was I wrong. **

"**How flattering….wait….you wanna eat me? Oh, no you see I have stuff to do and killing you is one of those. I would tell you what else I want to do, but that's kinda personal and you're gonna die anyway so why waste my breath." I said with a smile.**

"**Oh, you're going to kill me? Bunny girl, don't make me laugh." Some nerve of that hollow to call me a bunny girl! I twirled my staff as I recited the first blessing.**

"**First blessing: Shinsei Ran-" I groaned in pain as my wrist started to hurt. Damn it what lousy timing! **

"**Kisara are you okay?" Tenshikon asked as I held my wrist. I could barely move it. Not to mention that when I did try to move it, it would hurt like hell.**

"**Damn it, it hurts…"**

"**Time to eat you're soul!" The hollow opened its disgusting mouth and headed straight for me. It was roaring like crazy! It's bad that my wrist hurt, but now I have a headache! I opened my eyes a few seconds later, surprised that I wasn't hollow chow yet. As I looked up I saw Byakuya, he saved me again. This guy has the best timing!**

"**I told you that going alone was a bad idea." Byakuya said as he looked down at me. I gave him a stubborn look and smiled. At least he saved me.**

"**Well you're here now right? So technically; I'm not alone anymore." I said as I stood up.**

"**Kisara you were almost killed, if wasn't for Byakuya you would have been eaten like a carrot!" I grabbed Tenshikon and shook him like he was a plush. How dare he try to embarrass in front of Byakuya!**

"**Say another stupid thing like that and you'll be rabbit stew." I whispered to Tenshikon as I held his ear.**

"**Meanie!" Tenshikon said as I gave him a noogie. **

"**Loudmouth." I said as I let go of Tenshikon. He then started spazzing out. **

"**Kisara! Behind you!" Tenshikon started to yell out. I looked at him confused as I heard the hollow get louder. Suddenly I was on the ground. It felt like I was pushed by someone. I thought it was the hollow, if might have changed its mind and decided to go for Byakuya. When I looked back I got my answer. It was Saito; he had the hollow's claw going through him. He was smiling, and for some reason, a felt a tear fell down my cheek.**

"**Foolish boy! You're not the one I want!" The hollow roared out as he threw Saito away like a rag doll. I started to panic. I stood up and ran straight to where Saito landed. I was still crying.**

"**Saito!" I yelled as Tenshikon flew in front of me.**

"**Kisara, we have to get rid of the hollow. We'll take care of him later." I tried to stop myself from crying, Tenshikon had a point. We have to kill the hollow. I wiped my tears and faced the hollow. I held my staff tightly, it started to glow brightly.**

"**What the-" I said as I looked at the staff. I noticed a tear was on the little rabbit head.**

"**Now Kisara!" Tenshikon said flying by me. I nodded.**

"**Fourth Blessing: Namida no Tenshi!" A white light engulfed the hollow. The hollow roared as I twirled my staff. The sky started to shine brightly as rays of light rained down and stabbed the hollow. When I was sure it was gone I ran towards where Saito was.**

"**Kisara, you're okay. I'm glad." Saito said as he opened his eyes. I reverted back into my original outfit. I started crying again...**

"**His wound is fatal, if we took him to get medical help; he wouldn't make it." Byakuya said as he walked next to me.**

"**That's okay, it doesn't matter anyway. As long as Kisara is okay." Saito said in a smug mood. This was the worst time for him to be an asshole. **

"**How can you act like nothing is going on?!" I said as Tenshikon looked at Saito's wound. He shook his head as he looked at me.**

"**He doesn't have much time; all vital points have been destroyed."**

"**What do you mean!? Don't you have a healing move somewhere?!" I grabbed Tenshikon and yelled at him. Byakuya put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.**

"**Doesn't matter anyway…..it's raining again." Saito said as it was drizzling; with every passing second, the rain fell down stronger. **

"**What the hell does rain have to do with this!?" I asked angrily, I was getting tired of Saito's sarcasm.**

"**We met in the rain. Your memory has always sucked. You were always a dumb one. That's what I loved about you."**

"**He's lasting longer than I expected." Byakuya said butting into the conversation with his own sarcasm.**

"**Heh, it doesn't matter now. Hey, Kuchiki, you better take care of Kisara. If she dies, I won't forgive you." Saito said acting serious. He then looked at me and wiped a tear away from my face. "Don't cry it's not like you. Live being yourself, and don't forget to smile."**

**Saito's eyes dulled and his hand fell down to my lap. More tears fell down my face. I thought I hated him, but he was my friend. He helped me when I needed help. He was almost as important to me as Byakuya. I didn't love Saito, but I didn't really hate him either. Tenshikon sat on my lap as he was crying too. I looked away from Saito and stood up. I looked at the sky as it continued to rain; I let out a sigh, as I gave Byakuya a small smile.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

I know this chapter was pretty long. Not to mention some parts were a bit cheesy to me. I had a major block. So if you guys didn't like this chapter as much as the others; I'll try to make the next one better. Besides, the story's almost over. The next chapter might as well be the last. Remember: only reviews will keep this story going. –evilish snicker-

**P.S: **Namida no Tenshi means Shed Tears of the Angel. Hopefully something in that area. If its wrong please PM me any corrections.


	25. Chapter 24: Kisara's Confession of Love

**Disclaimer:** For the last time I don't own Bleach. Sad isn't it?

**Special thanks to Daijime, LarvaxMiyu31, Silver A. Ryuu, Zeldagamefan, Lillix Vail, Miss Princess of Randomness, and Hatakearan:** I really hope you guys enjoy this last chapter!

**Squeaky-Chan says:** Be sure to stick to the end of the story, I have a special announcement for the fans!

Well here it is the final chapter; it contains angst, Renji bashing, rain, and the moment that most of you have been waiting for! I got the idea for it by listening to "Umbrella" by Rihanna. It was the remix with Chris Brown; I heard it on an IchiRuki video.

**Chapter 24: Kisara's Confession of Love. (Finally!)**

**I lay on my futon, depressed. Tenshikon would try to comfort me, but it didn't work. I felt guilty for Saito's death. If I wasn't so careless and stubborn, he would still be alive and pissing me off. It was better then him being dead, right? I could hear the rain falling; it seemed to fall harder with every second. It didn't matter; I didn't want to go anywhere anyway. **

"**Kisara, your paperwork starting to pile up, you know. You sure you don't want to go and get some of it finished?" Renji said by my door, he must have heard about what had happened. **

"**Leave me alone Renji, I'm not in the mood." I said as Tenshikon decided to go to sleep**

"**Come on, you can't just mope for the rest of your life. What would that Saito guy think if he saw you like this?" Renji's words struck a cord, he was right. Saito's last words rang in my head. I stood up and grabbed my clothes. Tenshikon was sleeping on my shihakusho, I picked up the sleeping bunny and took my shihakusho. I placed Tenshikon on the futon. He was so cute when he was sleeping. I put my clothes on and opened the door.**

"**Well that paperwork won't get itself done now won't it?" I said as I walked past Renji. I had a smile on my face. The least I could do was respect my dear friend's final wish. **

"**You sure you're okay Kisara?" Renji walked next to me, he had a confused look on his face. I flashed a smile at him.**

"**Sure, I'm just peachy!" I said as I walked ahead of Renji. Eventually we raced to the office I won of course. How you ask, well I'll simply say payback. In other words, I tripped him. That's what he gets for opening that big mouth of his. Renji was too dumb to notice, poor guy, no wonder Rukia left him for Ichigo. When I entered the office I saw the usual; Byakuya attending to a mountain of paperwork. Does anyone here agree with me that Byakuya NEEDS a day off? I mean, he's ALWAYS doing paperwork! Not to mention, I was starting to get my own mountain of it too.**

"**Kisara you cheated! I know you did!" Renji burst into the office with an angry look on his face.**

"**You're so mean Renji! You simply tripped on your own foot! You shouldn't be a sore loser." I lied to Renji, it seemed like Byakuya didn't really care about our argument.**

"**Renji keep your voice down and get to work." Byakuya said looking at Renji. I smiled inwardly as Renji froze in his spot. **

"**Yes Captain, I'll get right to it." Renji sat on his desk. "Kisara, get some tea and don't take so long like last time." What am I a maid? Stupid Renji he's too lazy to get himself some tea. Oh well, I need the walk anyway, seeing as I'm going to be working after word. **

**-+-+-+-+-**

**After I got Renji's stupid tea I walked back to the office. Although you wouldn't believe who came with decided to protect me along the way. Apparently word of what Mayuri tried to do to me spread. Yachiru, now seeing me as an older sister, wanted to protect me when Byakuya wasn't around. Kenpachi just decided to come along for the ride. He said if Mayuri even tried to get near me he would turn him into gooier goo. Whatever that means. –sweat drop-**

"**Say hi to Byakushi for me!" Yachiru said as she and Kenpachi dashed away. As I entered the office I noticed Renji was asleep oh his desk. I sighed as I looked at Byakuya who was almost done with his work; Renji still had a mountain along with me.**

"**Do you want any tea Captain; I brought enough for the three of us." I said sweetly as I put the tray on a small table in the middle of the room. I walked up to Byakuya and stood next to him. He looked at me and shook his head.**

"**Maybe later. You should start on your work." Byakuya pointed out. I froze a bit, he made a good point. I walked to my desk, ready to battle the evil called 'work'. I couldn't believe most of the crap that these papers said. Some were petitions for certain stuff. Others were pleas and complaints from lower ranking officers. Seriously, I really feel sorry for Byakuya now, he probably has to deal with this a lot; being a captain and all. **

**About an hour or two later, I was done with the paperwork. Renji was still asleep and not to mention, no one ever drank the tea. It eventually got cold. Byakuya looked at Renji who was still sleeping.**

"**Kisara, can you wake him up?" Byakuya said looking over his last few papers. I stood up with a grin. I grabbed the tea kettle and poured it on Renji's head. It wasn't technically tea though. It was just water…the tea bags were on the table. **

"**What the hell!?" Renji shot up and looked around confused as I kept pouring the water on his head.**

"**Captain Kuchiki wanted me to wake you up. I'm only following orders." I said in an innocent tone. I always wanted to do that to Renji. It was so much fun! Byakuya didn't really seem to care what I did to Renji as long as I woke him up.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**It eventually stopped raining; I was tired as I went to my room. Tenshikon was still asleep, he sure sleeps a lot. I was about to change into my night clothes until I felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure. It was strange how I was sensing it now of all times. Just as I noticed it started to rain again. This time it was even harder then before. As I looked out my door I saw Byakuya was just standing there in the rain. I don't really know why, so don't ask.**

"**He's gonna catch a cold of he stays out there." Tenshikon woke up and flew up to me. He had an umbrella in his paws. Where did he get that from anyway? I grabbed it anyway, and left my room opening the umbrella. It was kinda dark outside because of all the rain clouds, not many people were around either, hell it looked empty.**

**Byakuya seemed to be looking to the distance. I wasn't amazed that I caught him by surprise when I covered him with the umbrella. He looked at me as I gave him a smile.**

"**You'll catch a cold if you stand out in the rain Captain. I wouldn't want you to end up like Captain Ukitake." I said in a joking manner. I suddenly felt Byakuya hold my hand; the one that was holding the umbrella. I started to blush a deep red.**

"**Is there something you need to tell me?" Byakuya asked I blushed more as he asked this. I just shook my head. "You're not very good at lying." Byakuya was right, as cheesy as it may sound, I couldn't lie to him. "You lied the day you told me why you joined." I froze a bit when he said this. I thought he fell for it. **

"**Y-Yeah, I felt like I wasn't ready to tell you. H-How I felt about you." I said nervously as I could feel my heart pounding.**

"**How you felt about me?" Byakuya asked confused, but I could feel his hand hold mine tighter.**

"**The day we met. It's a day I will never forget. When you left, I wanted to see you again. I left Rukongai to become a soul reaper. Wanting to see you again was the only thing that kept me going through the academy. I wanted simply….to be with you." I said blushing redder then ever, but I was smiling at the same time. **

**The next thing I knew, Byakuya's arm was around me as he pulled me into a kiss. He made me let go of the umbrella. He was holding me tightly. It took me by shock, but I was so happy! His lips were so soft against mine. I didn't care if I was getting wet by the rain; I knew that I loved Byakuya and I was happy to say, he loved me too! When we broke the kiss we noticed that the rain started to calm down. **

"**We'll both end up like Ukitake if we stay out here." Byakuya said as he grabbed my hand and took me to the Kuchiki Manor.**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**When we reached the manor, the maid was in shock to see us both soaking wet. We both had a relaxing bath. Before you ask; no, we didn't bathe together. –blush- **

**While in the bath, Tenshikon caught up and appeared swimming in the bath. He had a towel on his head like last time. I didn't bother to ask about how he got here. I was too happy thinking about earlier. After the bath, a maid came in with a beautiful kimono. My clothes were drying of course. It was a purple kimono with a sakura pattern on it.**

"**It belonged to Lady Hisana. I think you will look good in it." The maid said as she helped me try it on.**

"**It's so beautiful; Hisana must have loved this kimono." I said looking at the maid; she had a smile on her face.**

"**Yes, she did. It's funny how when you two arrived Lord Byakuya looked happier than he usually would be." The maid said, this confused me a bit, but I just smiled as I looked in the mirror.**

"**Come; let's show Lord Byakuya how you look! My name's Megumi by the way." The maid introduced herself as she pushed me out the door and to Byakuya's room.**

"**Wait my hair pin." I said as I went back in the room and grabbed my hair pin. Megumi fixed up my hair, placed the pin on my hair, and then continued to pushing me out the door. We eventually reached Byakuya's room. The maid opened the door and shoved me in the room; the result was me falling to the floor. **

"**Break a leg." The maid whispered to me as she closed the door.**

"**Break a what!?" I whispered back in confusion, I don't get it.**

"**Don't worry Kisara." Tenshikon said out of nowhere. I looked at Tenshikon confused that was until he pointed at Byakuya who was starting straight at me. I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. He simply walked up to me and held out his hand.**

"**Are you alright?" Byakuya asked as Tenshikon giggled.**

"**Y-Yeah, I just…tripped." I nodded as I though of a good excuse as Byakuya helped me up. Tenshikon giggled more as he gently pushed me into Byakuya's arm. I was angry for a second, but after thinking it over, I was happy.**

"**Did you trip again?" Byakuya asked with a bit of sarcasm. I blushed while he asked this. I simply nodded, he was so warm.**

"**I'll try not to trip anymore." I laughed nervously as Byakuya let go of me.**

"**I doubt that, Kisara can trip on almost anything." Tenshikon said as he flew around me and Byakuya. I was about to give Tenshikon a noogie but then I felt Byakuya grab my hand. He led me outside, it wasn't raining anymore. It looked really beautiful outside.**

"**In that kimono, you almost look like Hisana." Byakuya said as he walked ahead of me.**

"**I do? I never really thought of it that way." I said to Tenshikon, he gave me a confused look as he spotted a picture frame of a woman that looked a bit like Rukia.**

"**Is this Hisana?" Tenshikon pointed out, Byakuya nodded. "Kisara looks nothing like her." Tenshikon laughed, this time I gave him a noogie.**

"**But there is something different about Kisara; something that is not like Hisana." Byakuya said looking toward the garden.**

"**Her temper? Her attitude?" Tenshikon said as I gave him a noogie again.**

"**No, her heart and her determination."**

"**Yeah Tenshikon, not my temper and what's wrong with my attitude?" I whispered to Tenshikon. **

"**I'll get the list started right away." Tenshikon said as he disappeared. Damn zanpakuto; he has a list? –sweat drop-**

**-+-+-+-+-**

**The rest of my time there was like a dream. Byakuya kissed me again, and this time he asked me to marry him. To make sure it wasn't a dream I asked Tenshikon to pinch me. Not to mention, that pinch hurt! That rabbit has to clip his claws some day.**

**Eventually that fateful day came. I was so happy. Rukia told me it was the first time that she saw Byakuya happy for once. I had to agree, Byakuya smiled at me. Really he did! Yachiru was the flower girl, the weird thing about it was that she was wearing her Bunny Brigade outfit while she threw the petals around.**

"**Byakushi and Kiki are getting married!" I can remember blushing every time she said that to someone. She even ran around saying it before the wedding. **

**Byakuya's family at first didn't like the idea of him getting married to a 'street rat'. I eventually found out that it was the same with Hisana. I eventually got angry with the name calling from the 'caring family' as the called themselves and gave them a piece of my mind.**

"**Byakuya can marry anyone he wants! You can't control him with all your stupid laws and rules!" I said that at the top of my lungs, eventually I got their respect. If they hated me, well I always have the ****Seishou Torimono Ken Hyounei. –evil snicker- **

**Rangiku, Yoruichi, and the rest of the Bunny Brigade were bridesmaids. I think Yachiru told them to wear their outfits too, because that's what they were wearing. –sweat drop-**

**All in all, everything was like a dream. Being the idiot that I can be at times, I ask Tenshikon to pinch me once in a while. Which I have to mention, still hurts. Is it possible to de-claw a zanpakuto? **

**I would like to introduce myself again to you; my name is Kisara Kuchiki, and I love every minute of it! **

_**Fin?**_

**-+-+-+-+-**

**Squeaky-Chan says: **Yay! The story is over or is it? You see I was thinking of coming up with a sequel staring the Bunny Brigade. Although I had second thoughts that someone might call it a Bleach/Mermaid Melody crossover. So I'm holding the idea back until I'm sure that people would look forward to songs every one or two chapters. Really and I have looked up a lot of them just in case. But once again the idea will be on hold for now.

**So Remember:** Only reviews will help me consider in a sequel. Or just express how you felt about the ending. I would agree with some of you if you said the ending was kinda cheesy. Well see ya, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
